


Golden

by Miss_Mae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forced Relationship, Implied Master/Padawan Relationship(s), Jedi Can Form Attachments (Star Wars), Non con Force Bond, Pining, Prisoner of War, Teasing, The Force, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mae/pseuds/Miss_Mae
Summary: You have come into the care of your attachment.
Relationships: Darth Maul/ You, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 43
Kudos: 104





	1. Golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Its MissMae at it with a new Obi-Wan x Reader series! I intend for this to be a long work, spanning several chapters/parts. The mature warning is for a little smut at the beginning, but.. ya know ;) tags will be updated with chapters

It was so hot. The rocks radiated beneath your feet, burning your toes even through the thick leather. The planet was in the midst of a heat wave, threatening the sparse yet hardy vegetation. Master Lei Silo, a male Mirialan boasting smooth green skin, and dark robes stood over you threateningly. Once upon a time, his glare would have made you want to shrink out of existence, but now it was different. You stood there, guarded, lightsaber hanging from your hip, arms crossed as your master scolded you, again. 

“I’m serious, Y/n! Let go of your attachment. Whatever fantasy you have created in your mind will not be. At 23 years old, it’s nearing time you took the Trials. You will become a great Jedi. If you just, let. This. Go.” His deep voice reverberated against the rocky walls, emphasizing ‘go.’ 

You hated these planets. Master Silo always seemed to bring you here when you had done something wrong. As if the intense sun and strange, looming rock formations were enough to force you into seeing his way. But, you had a mission today. The clone army was planning an attack here in a few weeks. You and Master Silo, a master of survival and one of the last remaining aligning with the sentinel way, were to gather as much information as possible about the existing base. You had been trekking the rough terrain for hours when you openly wondered if Master, no, General Obi-Wan Kenobi would be leading the battle effort. Master Silo had groaned and pulled his hand over his face as he usually did when he was about to repeat himself. As much as you tried to hide it, he had known from the moment he took you as his Padawan that you had developed feelings for the older Jedi.

Time and time again, he had told you to let it go. The older Jedi had never acknowledged your existence in your time as a Padawan, let alone felt the same way. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Master Jedi Knight, well trained in the Jedi Code and overwhelming with his sense of honor. He would not break it to chase you. Staring into the Mirialan’s dark eyes, you could see him pleading with you. As well as anger spread across his face, Master Silo was caring. He had been your master for almost 16 years now. He knew you and knew more that nothing good could come from this emotional attachment. 

You opened your mouth to retort when the rifle blast broke through your ears. Blood splattered your face as your Master’s body crumpled to the ground, his face contorted. A scream escaped your lips as the red liquid flowed from his skull onto the dusty rock. Anger welled inside of you, ripping your saber from your belt, the green blade humming to life as you stood guard over your master’s body. 

“Who goes there!” You cry out in anger, desperation welling inside you to avenge your master. You reached out through the Force, searching, grasping for any consciousness that could have harmed your master. Nothing came to you. Falling to your knees you took the head of your Master into your lap. Tears fell heavy as you searched for any life within him. Fear manifested in your stomach, clawing its way into your throat and chest. Choking down a sob you pleaded, 

“M-master Silo! Master Silo! Please, I’m not r-ready. I’m not ready. Not for you to go. Not yet. I can’t.. I can’t let it go. I need your help. Please!” 

The day you came into Master Silo’s direction had been a horrible one. He had not wanted a Padawan, let alone a girl. A girl would get in the way and create new kinds of trouble he was not ready to deal with. The Jedi High Council persisted. You sat outside the doors to the chamber for hours, listening to your soon to be Master give every argument imaginable as to why he could not train you. But in the end, the will of the High Council must be obeyed. An hour of silence passed. When you were finally summoned into the room, eyes puffy with old tears, Master Silo’s anger melted from his form. His shoulders sagged as he beheld the small human girl, dressed in simple dark robes. He walked to you, heavy footsteps echoing in the silent chamber, dusty sand-colored robes fluttering. You remembered glancing at the High Council, the face of Master Yoda was still, watching you with a knowing eye. Master Silo lowered himself to his knees in front of you and looked you in the eye. When you looked away, abashed and ashamed of your childishness, his voice rumbled.  
“Look at me, young one, and see the reasons I have now to accept you.” 

You wondered once again now what your Master had meant on that day as you stared at his face. The face of a warrior, friend, and Master. The black geometric tattoos on his face, typical of his race, told a long story of achievement and bravery. As you sat, holding your Master’s large body over your lap, his long, black hair began to mat with blood. The heavy silver decorations he wore scraped against the dirt as you set down his head, and reached out for the Jedi Council.  
***********

The weight on your heart was heavier than his body that day, as you remembered carrying your Master through the valley of rocks, stumbling to keep his great form off the ground. The funeral pyre burned brightly in the center of the small stone room. All around you, Jedi and Padawan alike had gathered in the circular hall to mourn the loss of Jedi Master Lei Silo. Grief brewed deeply in your heart as you watched your former master’s hair burn, his once youthful green skin had faded to that of an ugly toad. You stood silently, the hood of your robes pulled low over your eyes, trained on the funeral pyre. A stiff breeze wafted past your nose, shaking you ever so slightly from your mourning. Across the room, adjacent to the fire, stood Obi-Wan Kenobi. You flicked your gaze away immediately from the older Jedi. This was not the time. You could not confront your feelings for him while your former master lay burning in the middle of the room. You had caused this. His death. Guilt overwhelmed your senses and your knees felt weak. If you had just listened to your master the first time, all those years ago. If you hadn’t ignored his warnings or opened your mouth about the Jedi Knight, Master Silo might still be alive. He would have sensed the intruder prowling the canyons. Maybe you would have. 

The speculation consumed your mind for a long while. You didn’t notice the fire die out and the other members in attendance shuffle past you.  
“Padawan y/n?” a strange voice probed. 

Shaken, your eyes shot up from their place on the floor to see Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi standing in front of you. Your eyes locked with Obi-Wan’s for a brief moment, your heart fluttered and you looked away quickly to the small, green Jedi Master.  
“Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, thank you for attending Master Silo’s funeral.” You spoke softly.  
“A brave man, he was,” Yoda consoled. “And proud of you, young Padawan.”  
Master Kenobi remained silent, his eyes trained on you. He stood with his arms folded beneath his robes in front of him, hood pulled over his ginger hair.  
“Thank you for your kind words, Master Yoda. Although, I’m afraid I did not live to my Master’s expectations in the end. I-” you stopped suddenly when Master Yoda raised his hand to silence you. Obi-Wan spoke then, with care,  
“Rest for the night, y/n. In the morning, come to the High Council’s chambers and we will discuss further.”  
Master Yoda nodded, large eyes peering at your face. For some reason, the old Jedi’s gaze had always made you feel exposed. As if, in all his years of wisdom and training, he had found a way to read another’s mind. You nodded and bowed to the Jedi Masters.  
“Yes, Master Kenobi,” you tried to speak evenly, to hide your welling emotions. “Thank you again, Master Yoda. I will see you both in the morning.”  
“You are dismissed, Padawan.” Yoda spoke.  
You turned away quickly, glancing one last time at the smoldering ashes of your former Master, redness swelling in your cheeks. You could feel Obi-Wan’s gaze trained on you as you rushed away from the funeral pyre and into the cool night air of Coruscant. Faintly, you thought you heard,  
“A good idea, you think this is, Master Kenobi?” Yoda questioned.  
Your feet carried you away from his answer and any explanation.  
***********

The cool air stung your eyes as you walked briskly through the courtyard and away from the temple. The night bustled around you in typical Coruscant fashion. Speeders rippled through the sky and crowds of every race lazed through the pathways. You pulled your hood down from your face, not wanting to gather any more attention than a Jedi usually does in the vast city. Hearty food scents drifted through the breeze and your stomach rumbled. Eating seemed like a bad idea tonight, you thought. It’s not like you could stomach much with the weight of your Master’s death filling every crevice it could find in your body. Shame ate away at your brain again as you leaned against a guard rail.  
“Y/n!” a feminine voice called out.  
You turned to see Ahsoka Tano, Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, jogging towards you. Her smooth orange-brown skin shining in the city lights. You tried to muster a smile. The Togruta girl had been an off and on again friend of yours since you came to the temple as a youngling. She was gone a lot nowadays, with Masters Skywalker and Kenobi, saving the galaxy. A bit of jealousy had plagued you in your youth for the girl. She was so arrogant and overconfident, lacking the humble mentality drilled into you. When you had asked Master Silo for permission to spar with her, the Jedi Master saw your intentions immediately. He told you that the Jedi could not afford to fight amongst themselves. Rank, titles, and boasting meant nothing when your life was on the line. You had nodded, mulling over his words for days.  
“Ahsoka,” you did your best to speak calmly, as Master Silo taught you when your emotions were high. “It's a pleasure to see you. How is Master Skywalker?”  
“Bossy as usual.” She smiled sympathetically as she leaned against the rail next to you, her lekku shrugging with her shoulders.  
“What are you doing in the city? I thought you would be tending to Master Silo’s things.” She asked casually.  
A pang struck your heart as you remembered you would have to sort through your former Master’s possessions. “I- needed some air. Master Silo always hated large cities, but I thought, I thought maybe he would be happy to see me try to embrace it, as a symbol of resilience.”  
Ahsoka nodded, looking out across the airway. “Maybe, you would feel better with some company tonight? Master Skywalker is off doing who knows what without me.” She threw her hands in the air in exasperation.  
You managed a smile, but grief curled the corners of your mouth down. “I think I'd like to be alone tonight Ahsoka. Thank you.”  
Disappointed, your fellow Padawan nodded. “If you need anything, y/n, please reach out. I’m here for you.” Her delicate hand held your shoulder for just a moment before she turned away and melted into the passing crowd. You stood at the rail a while more, letting your mind go blank.  
Obi-Wan. The thought grew wildly in your mind. You found yourself wishing it had been him who had come to comfort you. You imagined his striking grey-blue eyes flickering with the white light and constant movement of Coruscant. You thought his well-groomed hair and beard would be a beautiful pop of color in the monochromatic landscape. His short chuckle would bounce off the tall buildings at a simple jest you would make. Maybe he would take you to a cantina to distract you for the night. Or maybe he would offer to simply walk you back to you and Master Silo’s shared room. You shook the thought from your head. No, Obi-Wan would not come to save you this time. The walk back to the temple was cold.

***********  
You woke early in the morning and rubbed the crust from your eyelids. The night had been tearful and fitful. You raised yourself from the hard bed and looked around the disheveled room. It looked like a slightly more furnished sleeping area on a ship. Master Silo had insisted you two shared a room with the worst beds in the temple. He said it kept you both strong and resistant to the comforts of city life. He had once spoken that the Jedi had become soft in their temples, in their role as peacekeepers. You had learned to thank him for denying you modern comforts. It had made the many nights of sleeping outside on missions much easier.  
Master Silo did not own many things. He had two pairs of robes that were much too big for you and several of the silver hair bands he admired. You had once asked him why he wore them, in the same conversation you had about the tattoos adorning his face. He had laughed heartily and given a simple answer, vanity. You pulled one from the box, turning the silver cylinder in your hand before fitting it into your padawan braid. Luckily, you hadn’t been asked to cut your hair like the male padawans. Although, Master Silo had insisted it would make you look less feminine and therefore, less troublesome. It felt right to have a part of Master Silo with you. It gave you a bit of courage. You pushed your hair over your right shoulder, making sure the banded braid was visible. You had no mirrors in your room together, so you hoped it looked okay. It was time to meet with the High Council.  
Several minutes later, you stood before the full Jedi High Council, dressed in a brown tunic and matching pants. Master Silo had usually insisted you wear tan to blend in with the rocky surroundings you usually found yourselves in. He had taught you much about concealing yourself, hiding away from prying eyes and predators. You figured the brown would help you blend in with the simple garments of the room, shrinking away from the peering gaze of the council members. The room shone in the bright sunlight of the morning. Long silk curtains swayed in the cool morning breeze. You took a deep breath, relishing the renewal you felt each morning. In the corner of your eye, you caught the golden glitter of Obi-Wan’s hair. The atmosphere here was smooth, calm, and reminiscent of the Masters before you. You stood still in the middle of the floor, arms folded into the depths of your robes.  
“Padawan Y/n. We are deeply saddened by Master Silo’s death. He was truly a great Jedi.” Master Windu spoke regally. He sat to the left of Master Yoda, legs crossed and fingers pointed together. You nodded, not sure of what to say or when it was appropriate to speak.  
He continued, “We have called you here today to discuss the continuation of your training.”  
Master Plo Koon spoke now, his breath coming raspily from the ornate mask he always wore. “It is to our understanding Master Silo did not think you were ready to undertake the Trials of Knighthood.”  
“A great attachment, you hold, young Padawan,” Master Yoda spoke passionately. “From the time Master Silo took you, we knew. Attachment breeds jealousy, fear, and loss. Continue training, I believed you should not. Convinced otherwise, I was.” He glanced towards Obi-Wan, who sat next to him garbed in his favored tan robes.  
A thread of despair weaved through your heart. The High Council had sensed your attachment. In fact, they had known all along. Was that why Master Silo had agreed to train you? And for that, Master Yoda thought you should have been expelled from the Jedi Order. Did they know who your attachment was to? You thought maybe not since Obi-Wan was the one who seemed to have convinced them to continue your training. You took a measured breath.  
“Master Kenobi has agreed to train you,” your eyes widened in disbelief. You quickly composed yourself, afraid they had seen your reaction. “While he is a General, fighting in the war, your skills on the battlefield are not to be ignored. Master Skywalker, along with Padawan Tano, have also voiced their support in this decision.” Master Windu spoke sternly.  
You tried hard to suppress the surprise rising in you. Your eyes flickered to Obi-Wan quickly, catching the amused expression on his face, then back to Master Windu. Why did it have to be him? Why, of all Jedi in existence, did the one that caused so many problems for you have to agree to train you. Master Kenobi was a Jedi of incredible talent and perception. You didn’t doubt he would see your true feelings the moment you looked him in the eye. However, you couldn’t help the smile that crept across your cheeks and into your eyes. You would finally be close to him, helping him, fighting by his side. You could finally repay him.  
“That- is most gracious of you, Master Kenobi. Your faith means greatly to me. I will do my best to honor you and my Master before me.” You finally spoke, bowing.  
The council members nodded in approval. Obi-Wan stood and walked towards you. Your heart fluttered as he neared you, it had been so long since you had been this close to him. A subtle, yet soothing scent wafted from him. You thought his handsome face looked pleased as he stood beside you, facing the council. You hadn’t noticed how similar in height Obi-Wan was to you until that moment. Although you stood a few inches shorter than him, the thought brought a small smile to your face.  
“I will do my best to train young y/n.” He rolled on his feet a bit as he spoke.  
Was he really so pleased, you thought. Obi-Wan had hardly known you since you came to the temple. Even when he was a padawan as well, Master Silo avoided Master Qui-Gon Jinn like a plague. You held your breath as the council dismissed you, eager to hear the orders of your new Master. Obi-Wan turned around on his heel and walked through the doors leading out of the meeting hall. You stumbled to follow him and keep up with his measured steps. You stayed just behind him, to his right, trying to keep your eyes trained straight ahead of you, to act like a Jedi, a padawan worthy of being Master Kenobi’s apprentice.  
But you couldn’t help it. You glanced over the back of his head, marveling at how well he combed his thick ginger hair. His beard was thick as well and looked coarse, but well-trimmed. You wondered to yourself if he did this all himself, or if someone or something helped him. Feeling your gaze, Obi-Wan gave you a backward glance, a charming smile on his lips that raised the edges of his mustache ever so slightly. You smiled back instantly but quickly calmed your expression. That was the word for Obi-Wan Kenobi. Charming.  
You would have to keep yourself in check. You needed to act as though Obi-Wan was no different from Master Silo. You would have to keep your voice and expressions guarded. Think before you react. There was no room to mess up here. It would mean your expulsion from the Jedi Order, marking you as an outcast for life.  
“I do not intend to replace Master Silo, y/n,” he spoke quietly as you continued to walk together. “His training and expertise is valuable and something I simply do not possess. Do not be afraid to show me what you have learned.” He smiled again.  
You nodded. Pride swelled inside you, you would show Obi-Wan that you had the potential to be a great Jedi. You should show him your prowess and skills. You would show him... the thought trailed off as Master Silo’s warning echoed through your mind. Shaking it away you asked,  
“What will we do now, Master Kenobi?”  
He glanced at you before acknowledging two passersby. “We are heading to Ilum. For some Master- Padawan bonding time!” He sounded quite pleased with himself.  
Your cheeks flared red. Oh, Maker. You were going to be alone with him?! You couldn’t believe this. You were going to Ilum at that! The distant icy planet was strong in its connection to the Force. He would find out your feelings for sure. You silently cursed the powers that be for putting such a great test on you so suddenly. Obi-Wan spoke again,  
“The information you brought back was incredibly helpful. The war does not need us for some time. Besides, Ilum is known for its powerful premonitions. Perhaps, Master Silo will reach out to grant you some healing.”  
You nodded once more, unsure, again, of what to say. Healing? Is that what you needed. You thought back. Obi-Wan’s Master had died to the Sith Lord Darth Maul. Obi-Wan was then immediately granted the title of Jedi Knight and given Anakin Skywalker as a padawan. Everything was changed so quickly for him. He hadn’t time to properly mourn his own Master. Things were changing for you too. You hadn’t expected to confront your feelings for Obi-Wan so soon. But, goodness on Naboo, his voice was so soothing. The smooth baritone caused heat to rise in your core. You glanced away, hoping Obi-Wan could not see the look on your face. 

********  
You returned to your room, dazed. Obi-Wan had instructed you to spend the day getting ready for tomorrow’s trip to Ilum and finishing caring for Master Silo’s things. You had already sent for a droid to come for Master Silo’s things and your snow gear was neatly tucked where it always was the room. Preparedness was practically your middle name by the time you had reached the age of 12. You sat on the hard bed, gazing up at the single light that adorned the room. Master Silo had preferred to keep the room bare and devoid of color. Everything was grey. The air was stiff and hung heavily with memories of Master Silo. You pulled off your shoes and cloak, letting yourself relax into the silence. You thought again of Obi-Wan, imagining what he might say to you tomorrow when your feelings were inevitably revealed. You sighed and pushed the thought out of your mind, running your hand over the silver band in your hair. There was no use in worrying about it. What would be, would be. You collapsed back into your bed, head colliding with the pillow.  
Instead, you thought about what you always do when you finally have a moment of privacy, to calm your nerves. Obi-Wan’s strong hands gliding across your body, caressing you gently as your lips collided. You imagined his lips to be strong and warm, that his beard and mustache would scratch your face. You let your hand wander down to your core, teasing your clit gently as that familiar heat rose inside you. You imagined his voice, commanding you to lay down while he pulled your clothing off before removing his own. Your fingers quickened at your clit as you imagined his body. His lean muscles flexing, working together to bring you close to him as he positioned himself in front of you, teasing your entrance. You gasped, release building as you imagined the sensation, the tip of his cock sliding over your slick entrance, asking you if you wanted him inside you.  
“Yes,” you breathed aloud. “Yes, Obi-Wan, please.” Your fingers quickening  
Your orgasm washed over you as you imagined Obi-Wan smirking as he slid his thick cock inside you, imagining him groaning as he finally took you. You moaned a little louder than you would have liked, riding the pleasure as you replay the scenario over in your head. You lay there for a moment, hand still at your clit, debating on if you wanted to imagine your new Master some more. A knock at the door startled you out of your daydreaming, you stood quickly, praying that whoever was at the door was inhuman. To your luck, a delivery droid greeted you. You handed him the box of Master Silo’s things, glancing over the remaining silver bands one last time. You took another and placed it on Master Silo’s old bed, directly across from yours. The droid thanked you and left. You breathed a sigh of relief and debated on how to pass the time away until the next morning.


	2. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, just story building :)

The snowstorm on Ilum was brutal. The strong winds whipped and pulled at your clothing, threatening to pull you down. Thankfully, Commander Cody had landed the ship as close as he could to the entrance of the Jedi Temple. Why Obi-Wan had decided to only bring Commander Cody, you were not sure. In fact, you were unsure as to why Cody was here to begin with. Clones were not typically allowed to come to such a heavily concealed secret. It was traditional for padawans to come here to create their first lightsaber in the kyber crystal caves. Only a Force user could venture into them. He trudged ahead of you and Obi-Wan, blaster ready. You didn’t know of any living creatures on Ilum, but you supposed the clone commander had grown used to being surprised.   
You pulled your feet laboriously through the deep snow, leaving behind two long lines of tracks. The tracks would be covered before long in this storm, you thought. You turned your attention to Obi-Wan. He forged forward strongly, the wind buffeting off his form. A small pack adorned his back, carrying supplies. You didn’t think you would be here that long. Maybe a day at most. The Jedi kept a strong hold on his lightsaber. His entire body was concealed underneath the same snow gear you had, but you could not deny the difference in your size. You laughed to yourself, he looked like a man. Obi-Wan turned his head back towards you quizzically but left the matter alone. 

Cody yelled something to Obi-Wan that was lost by the time it got to you. The two men rushed forward and began to search for something. As you came forward, you saw the great Jedi Temple. The great light-absorbing material of the door to the temple had long been covered in a thick layer of ice. You wagered there were not enough of you here to break a significant portion of it off. It would be impossible to scale and Cody could not jump like you and Obi-Wan could. You would have to carry the clone. Obi-Wan yelled at you, pointing upwards. You looked in the direction of his finger to see a hole that looked like you could crouch in about 6 feet up. You nodded to Obi-Wan, understanding his meaning, and secured a hold on your lightsaber before jumping, willing the Force to carry you higher than a normal human could typically jump. You caught the edge of the opening well, but your feet slipped against the ice, banging your body painfully against the temple wall. You grunted, feeling the ice cut into your hands through your gloves. You quickly pulled yourself up, finding the wall was just thick enough for you to perch on steadily. You looked down to see Obi-Wan preparing to boost Cody, the orange stripes of his clone armor the only thing allowing you to see him in the blinding snow. You reached down, hoping to help the commander. He accepted your hand gratefully as Obi-Wan boosted him, you pulled hard to get him hanging safely from the ledge. 

You took a quick look into the snow-covered temple. Some of the walls had fallen prey to ice, others shone mysteriously in the dim light. You slid nimbly to the ground below, allowing Cody space to climb. You heard the clone curse under his breath before he too jumped down. His clone armor clanked as he landed, one foot slipping out from under him, causing him to crash on his side. You gave a gentle chuckle. The old clone was fine. Obi-Wan jumped down beside you as you helped pull Cody to his feet. The Jedi Master’s face was heavily concealed under goggles, a mask, and a thick cap.   
“We won’t need to go into the kyber crystal caves. Here will do just fine.” Obi-Wan said, muffled.   
You nodded and set about making your portion of the camp, letting your mind go blank as you followed the routine Master Silo had instilled in you early on when creating a camp. As you finished stacking wood for a fire from your pack, which had been considerably larger than Obi-Wan’s, you looked up to see him staring down at you. You looked around for Cody, but he was gone.   
“Is something the matter, Master Kenobi?” You ask, confused.   
“No, no, dear. I’m just watching. Master Silo has taught you well. However, we won’t be needing a fire just yet.” You watch as he pulls off the gear covering his face. That name echoed in your head, ‘dear.’ You tried to shake the feeling away, Master Kenobi was just being friendly. He was a typically charming fellow and you were sure he called every female he encountered that name. You sat back away from the logs and pulled off your own gear, letting your hair fall. Master Silo’s silver band glittered in the light as you moved about. You were painfully aware of your movements now. You could feel the strong pull of the Force here. On top of that, though, you could feel Obi-Wan studying you, his hand in its customary place at his chin. A bit courageous you asked,   
“Is there something you need, Master Kenobi? Or are you lost in thought?”   
Obi-Wan smiled, “Oh, just lost in thought, I suppose. Come, y/n. Sit with your back to mine.”   
The Jedi Master sat in the snow cross-legged, away from the fire pit you had created. Curious, you followed his orders and sat your back to his, in the same fashion. You could feel the warmth of his body radiating through his clothing and your own. It felt odd to touch him in this manner.   
“If we are to be a good Master and apprentice, we must be connected. Your connection to Master Silo was impressive, no doubt. But I think we can do better.” The way he drew heavily on the word ‘we’ caught your attention. “Open yourself to the Force and find me, Padawan y/n.” 

You closed your eyes and steadied your breathing, opening your mind gently to the world around you. Whenever you reached into the Force, you felt like you were underwater. Your senses dulled and you could hear only your own breathing. You reached out, exploring the vast waves and energies. You could feel no life and panicked. Were you doing this wrong? Was Master Kenobi just testing you, luring into letting down your guard so he could teach you a lesson? You began to fortify your mind, building thick walls as you had been taught. You guarded most heavily your feelings for Obi-Wan and the shame you felt in your former Master’s death.   
As you finished fortifying, you felt something soft and warm brush against your consciousness. Curious, you turned your attention to it. It radiated warmth and care, passion and courage. You eventually recognized it as Obi-Wan and reached out, brushing it with your own consciousness. Suddenly, the warmth enveloped you. Swirling colors filled your mind as images and voices rushed past you. Memories of your own and of Obi-Wan’s. As the scenes played, you heard a voice call,  
“Obi-Wan.”   
It was soft and melodic, womanly. You stepped towards it, like a siren’s call. A woman appeared in a new scene, the background a stunning sunset on a foreign planet. A beautiful woman with blonde hair wrapped in an ornate dress. Fondness and care washed over you as you stared at the woman. As you reached out to touch her, you were pulled away, ripping through the waves.  
Coldness washed over you, numbing your toes. You blinked open your eyes, finding yourself staring at the temple ceiling. Your head was resting on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. The temple had grown dark. You felt Obi-Wan shift in the snow behind you. You raised your head and allowed the Jedi to stand. Looking around, Commander Cody was sitting silently, watching the two of you. The black visor of his clone helmet hid any reaction he had to what he just saw. A fire crackled in the pit you had made. Hours must have passed since the last time you opened your eyes.   
You looked to Obi-Wan. His face was stern, gloved hand pulling gently on his beard as he thought. Worry washed over you, he must have found your feelings for him. You blinked absently. That woman. You turned to him quickly, the snow crunching. You spoke,  
“Master- I,”   
Obi-Wan raised a hand to silence you, peering at you sideways.   
“Later, y/n. For now, let’s eat and get some rest. It’s been a long day.”   
You looked down at the tousled snow where Obi-Wan had sat. You didn’t feel tired. It felt like just a few moments had passed since you sat here together for the first time. As you moved to stand, the stiffness in your joints became apparent. Your knees ached in pain as you wobbled to a stand and shuffled through the snow to your pack. You ate your cold meal in silence, staring at the fire. You couldn’t help but remember Master Silo’s body burning. His great robes going up in flames. You fingered the silver band in your hair, happy to have this part of him.   
“Y/n.” Obi-Wan called. You looked to see him holding a cylindrical bundle of brown cloth.   
“When we recovered Master Silo’s body, we took his lightsaber as well. Based on your experience and what I know of your fighting style, it is in my opinion that you would do well dual wielding. However, it is your choice.” Obi-Wan stood and handed you the small bundle over the fire. 

You accepted it gingerly, mourning your lost Master. You pulled away the soft brown cloth to reveal Master Silo’s lightsaber and its clip. Made from solid durasteel, Master Silo spent much of his free time carving intricate pictures into his hilt. He had not permitted you to see it, saying it would be worth the wait. You examined it now. The carving at the bottom was a bit worn with age but still visible.  
It told a story of a young man, seeming to go through many battles and trials before he stood beneath a great wall. On top of the wall sat 4 men and one creature with pointed ears. A carving of what you thought to be Master Silo stood far beneath them. One man on the wall was particularly well carved, you squinted to look at it closer but could not make out the figure. Moving on, you turned the lightsaber hilt in your hand. Your breath hitched and tears welled in your eyes as you saw a flat carving of yourself as a youngling, smiling at Master Silo, the great wall still looming behind him. The next few carvings depicted some of the missions you went on together and many of your milestones as a Padawan. You turned the lightsaber again to see a carving of a man carrying a woman, Master Silo holding out his hand. That was the last carving, much of the saber still blank.   
You cried freely now. Master Silo had carved his greatest accomplishments into his lightsaber. It told a story of pain and strength, of sacrifice and courage. And it ended with you. Pride swelled in your heart and you held the saber hilt to your chest. As you composed yourself, you found the black switch on the hilt. You held it arm’s length away from yourself, pointing towards the ceiling.   
“For Master Silo.” your voice quaked.   
You pushed the button hard, the lightsaber springing to life with a gentle hum. It shone a brilliant yellow that cast a foreign glow over the dark walls. Another familiar hum joined in and your eyes focused on the stark blue of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. The bright light cast a haunting shadow across his sharp features.   
“For Master Silo.” He repeated.   
You pressed the button again, sheathing the blade. You tried to smile at your new Master but it felt ungenuine. You held the hilt to your chest again.   
“Sleep, dear. Tomorrow will be another long day.” Obi-Wan said softly.   
Cody shifted beside you, starting you. The clone commander could be so silent.   
“I’ll take the first watch. You two get some shut-eye.” He spoke in the same mechanical clone voice as his brothers, although a bit more softly you thought.   
You lay down across from Obi-Wan, on the other side of the fire. As you snuggle into the cold sleeping pack, you wish that you could be next to him. You imagine yourself buried in his chest, your combined body heat warming his sleeping pack. As you drifted off to sleep, you watched Obi-Wan lay on his back, staring up at the imposing ceiling of the temple.  
**************  
You woke the next morning in a fit of cold, ice prickling at the corners of your eyes. You looked around quickly, Obi-Wan and Cody were gone. The fire had been stoked and their belongings were taken. Panic gripped you. Where had they gone? Did they leave you here to freeze? Why didn’t they wake you for a watch? You quickly gathered your pack together, making sure to keep your own lightsaber and Master Silo’s clipped to your belt. Remembering Master Silo’s training, you looked for clues, footsteps, signs of a struggle. You found two pairs of footsteps that seemed to back-track over the prints from the previous day. You followed them to the hole in the wall that you had entered through. Curious, you jumped into it again, perching on the ledge. The same snow storm raged outside. Or maybe it was a different storm, you were sure. Everything had been quiet in the temple. 

Certain they had left, you jumped down to the other side of the wall. You quickly put on your cap and protective gear before journeying out into the storm. You knew it would be impossible to follow their tracks, as they had probably left long ago. So, you reached out through the Force, trying to find signs of life. As you brushed against what you thought to be a conscious, blaster fire pierced the silence. The shot hit you in your shoulder and made you gasp in pain, but it did not break your skin. You had been shot before, but this was a well-placed mark and fairly painless compared to other experiences. You put yourself in a ready stance, pulling your lightsabers from your belt. You did your best to calm yourself and expand your awareness as you clicked the blades to life. Yellow and green cast an eerie glow against the white snow. It did nothing to help you see further, but you felt better armed.   
Whatever was shooting at you obviously had the technology to see through the snow. You moved cautiously, letting your mind go blank as your training took over. You moved as silently as the snow would allow, waiting for more fire. You reached out for Obi-Wan and Cody again. Another blaster shot. You deflected it with ease, sending it far away from its source. Suddenly, a familiar hum resonated behind you. You spun, lightsabers ready as the source crashed into you. Master Obi-Wan parried your blades easily, retracting his lightsaber and disappearing again. You cursed, you couldn’t see him through the snow. You heard movement to your right and blocked with both sabers just in time to stop Obi-Wan’s devastating overhead attack. You parried his blade away and your new Master decided now was the time to test your skills. 

Obi-Wan dove at you with a variety of attacks, slashing and jabbing wherever he could find an opening, swinging mostly for your head or legs. It was all you could do to defend yourself from the experienced Master. The new lightsaber was awkward in your hand and you were not used to using your non-dominant hand. Another blaster fire sounded, hitting you square in the chest. You stumbled backward, struggling to keep your footing in the messy snow. Obi-Wan saw his chance and swung down again. At the last moment, you blocked his blade, locking it between your own. You grunted in effort as the Master bore down easily on you. Straining, you looked at Obi-Wan’s bare face, calm and stoic. The blue, green, and yellow lit his fair skin, the colors dancing in his hair. He spoke gently,   
“Your eyes are beautiful.”   
You falter, shocked. The Jedi Master moved expertly and swept your feet out from under you. You land on your back painfully, sheathing your lightsabers, groaning at your defeat. Obi-Wan stood over you, staring down with an expression you couldn’t read. He sheathed his lightsaber and walked away, disappearing in the snow.   
You lay in the snow for a while, his words replaying in your mind over and over again. When you finally sat up, the snow swirled, converging in one spot. A figure materialized, standing tall over you. Master Silo glared down at you, face screwed in anger.   
“I cannot believe this was allowed to happen.” He spoke, his deep voice echoing around you.   
“M-Master Silo! How.. how are you here?” you asked ridiculously, forgetting Obi-Wan’s words from the day before.   
“Y/n. Somehow he has found his way to you. Charmed the council into believing you needed his guidance. I can feel your attachment to him growing, spurred on by this decision. I am warning you, young one. He will never reciprocate your feelings. In the shared Force vision, the woman you saw? His only love, the Duchess Satine of planet Mandalore.”   
You stared at your former master, trying to swallow the emotions building inside of you, searching for what could very well be your last words to your former Master.   
“Master, you’ve trained me and shaped me into who I am today. For 16 years you have been by my side. And yet, I’ve always felt so alone. When I look at him, I feel... I feel understood, Master.” You grip Master Silo’s lightsaber hard. “You taught me the Force is not the answer to everything, we have to rely on our gut, our skills, our heads. This Jedi Code.. Master, I don’t...” Your voice breaks and you take a shaking breath. “I don’t want to be a Jedi.” 

What you can only describe as heartbreak spreads across Master Silo’s face as you burst into tears. Saying it aloud finally made it feel true. You didn’t want to be a Jedi if it meant following the Code. If it meant stopping yourself from loving another. Master Silo turned away and his ghost faded, leaving you alone in the raging storm. You move to wipe tears from your eyes when you realize both of your lightsabers are lit. You take a moment to admire the colors before putting them back on your belt. Thoughts swarm your head, but none of them make any sense. You feel as if you’ve sat for hours when a familiar clunking sound, combined with the crunching of snow nears you. You stand to find Commander Cody before you.   
“General Kenobi says we have direct orders to return to Coruscant immediately, ma’am.” The clone speaks formally, knowingly.   
You nod to the dutiful man. “Lead the way.” You finally find the voice to say.   
You feel numb on the walk back to the ship. As you walk up the ramp, Obi-Wan greets you with a blanket and cup, dressed in his typical Jedi robes.   
“Nice of you to finally arrive. I was afraid I was sending Cody here to find a corpse.” He retorts.   
You ignore the older Jedi’s jest and find an open spot on the floor of the ship, out of the way. You hear Obi-Wan mumble something to himself and turn away before giving Cody the command to take off. You feel the ship rumble to life and you sit on the hard floor, crossing your legs. You assume your usual meditation stance and steady your breathing, opening yourself to the force.   
**************

The battle raged on, blaster fire rained upon the troops, you were losing. You and Master Silo were on a recon mission to gain information behind enemy lines. The Separatists were rumored to have created new battle droids stronger than any before. The two of you moved expertly, silently through the outskirts of the battlefield. You spot it, massive droids with large chests.   
“Go, report this information to General Kenobi!” Master Silo ordered. “And be careful, y/n.”  
You nodded, determined to share the information with the famed General personally as you and Master Silo could not bring any tech behind enemy lines for fear of being caught. You tried to prepare yourself. You hadn’t spoken to the Jedi Master since he was a padawan. And that was one encounter when he told you you were holding your lightsaber wrong and helped you establish a new grip. From then, you had become infatuated with the Jedi from afar, admiring how handsome he grew over the years and the accomplishments he gained, listening eagerly to the stories of the padawan who defeated a Sith Lord.   
Your feet flew over the terrain with expertise, you raised your lightsaber to block incoming blaster fire, slicing your way through droids as you fought to get to General Kenobi. A sudden sharp pain pierced your stomach, another in your thigh as two droids landed lucky hits on you. You crumbled to the ground, certain you would die here. You closed your eyes, giving in. This was it. You would die a padawan and the Republic would never get your information until it was too late. You failed. Droids yelled as something ran towards you, you braced yourself as two strong arms lifted you.   
“You really should be more careful, dear.” Spoke a gentle voice.   
You looked up to see Obi-Wan Kenobi himself carrying you. Another Jedi was behind him, protecting the two of you from blaster fire. His face was covered in dirt and sweat, his ginger hair clung to his forehead. His once white armor dug into your side as he rushed you towards a medic station. You’re safe, you thought. You couldn’t help yourself but nestle in a little closer to the Jedi, a wave of calm washing over you despite the battle.   
He set you down gingerly on the floor. Obi-Wan sends a holo call to Master Silo. You were confused when he answered since he supposedly had no tech. Obi-Wan’s face goes sharp as he listens to Master Silo,  
“Give her a medical kit and tell her to meet me back at our location. She is not helpless, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Your master seems to growl the General’s name.   
Your vision blurs and fades a moment, but you hear Obi-Wan protest on your behalf. Master Silo persists, claiming they need every fighter they can get if they are to turn this around. Obi-Wan gives in and ends the holo-call. He finds the supplies and seems to dote over your wounds for a moment before handing the kit to you.   
“Will you be alright?” His eyes sparkle with a fierce concern.   
You blush a little and look away, nodding. “I will be fine, Master Kenobi. Master Silo is right, we need everyone we can get if we’re going to make this happen.”   
You set a look of determination on your face as you start tending to your wounds as Master Silo taught you. Obi-Wan nods and brushes a hand through his beard,  
“Yes, I suppose you’re right.”  
The voice of Anakin Skywalker calls out, “If you two are done, we could really use some help over here!” He slices two droids in half. Obi-Wan’s face becomes that of a hard-set warrior as he runs to aid his former Padawan.   
***********

You let yourself come back to consciousness, the memory fading rapidly. You hadn’t thought of that day in a long time, only focusing on the few glimpses of Obi-Wan you got over the years. When you open your eyes, he is sitting across from you, leaning against the ship wall.   
“I’ve never seen someone smile while meditating.” He comments thoughtfully.   
His comment draws your attention to the soreness in your cheeks. Embarrassed from your earlier encounter, you look away. Cody yells to prepare for landing in Coruscant.   
“Come, now. We must be seeing the council.” Obi-Wan Kenobi urges.   
You follow your Master, eager to put the experience on Ilum behind you.


	3. The Sith Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non-con elements! Please proceed at your own risk. You may skip this chapter and still understand the story if you would like.

The freezing metal bit into your cheek as your eyes lulled open. Dazed, your vision blackened once more. You squeezed your eyes shut. Everything hurt and it was so, so cold. You tried to curl into the fetal position, but your ankles and chest were held tight against something. You willed yourself to open your eyes, memories drifting back slowly as if wading through a frozen stream. 

You had returned with Obi-Wan to Coruscant after your trip to Ilum was cut short and given orders that the attack would begin much sooner than planned. The Separatists were mobilizing. You had listened to the orders carefully. You had never been on the front-lines of the war. Master Silo had once said that there were other ways to win a war than with bombs and blasters. The task seemed daunting, you remembered the silence, staring across the dusty landscape, waiting. Ready, sweaty hands gripping your lightsabers. The first blaster shot had flown far above your heads and the battle cry sounded. You looked to Obi-Wan, his face stern and fierce in a way you had never seen as he looked back into your eyes. He blocked incoming fire with beautiful ease. After that, everything had gone blank, all you could remember were the orders. Push. Fall back. Rotate. Look out. You didn’t remember to count the droids as you sliced through them. 

Before you knew it, you were separated from your Master, a pile of droids at your feet. Sweat and dust clung to your face and sand-colored robes. You whirled around, searching for the tell-tale bright blue flash of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. Unsuccessful, you climbed a nearby rock formation, hoping the higher ground would give you an advantage. A grizzly scene had greeted your eyes. A field of dead clones and droids lay before you, the once bright rock seeping in blood and oil. You cursed to yourself, thinking the battle had moved on without you or you had missed an order to rotate. As you moved to climb down, it grabbed you. Sickening clicks and deep laughter echoed in your mind. That was the last thing you could remember. 

You looked around in the darkness, your head immobilized, held in place with cold metal. Faint footsteps could be heard some ways away. You tried to move but realized you were strapped to something, standing straight up. A metal bar pressed into your lower torso and the cuffs around your ankles itched fiercely. You tried to reach out through the Force, to call for help. But a thick dark fog filled your brain, seeping past the sloppy defenses you were trying to raise. The footsteps came again, faintly at first then louder as it approached you. A door slid open with mechanical precision, letting in the light of the hallway.  
“Finally, you’re awake.” A deep, male voice drew, then laughed loudly. 

You strained your eyes, trying to get a glimpse of your captor before the door slid shut once again, enveloping you in darkness. The heavy footsteps drew away from you, you assumed whoever had captured you were some sort of Separatist commander, wanting information. The loud sound of a switch flipping broke through the silence as blinding, fluorescent lights sprung to life. You shied away, blinking rapidly to adjust your eyes, the brain fog persisted. The creature drew close to you, standing barely a foot away from your captive state. You could feel its hot, heavy breath on your forehead. 

Fear spread through your body as you met its eyes. It towered over you, staring down with famished, yellow eyes. Its sharp, red face was adorned in a ring of yellow, pointed horns, black markings accentuating his male features. The creature laughed again, moving to circle you. Panic gripped you as the fog eased for a brief moment. Darth Maul. You had heard tales of the deadly, lightsaber-wielding Sith, but you thought Master Kenobi had killed him all those years ago.  
“I see you recognize me, Padawan.” Maul had come full circle, facing you now. “I know you too. I felt you that day, the anger, the attachment. Poor, poor Master Silo.” 

He laughed again as you struggled against your bonds, shouting. “How dare you speak his name, Sith!” 

Your defiance seemed to encourage him as his eyes scanned your body, a sly grin spreading over his dark lips. “My, my such fury from someone in a position such as yours.”

You glanced down at your bondings, mortified. Someone had stripped you of your robes and lightsabers. No wonder you were so cold. You were left in an old tank top with a hole in the stomach and a newer pair of tight shorts that you preferred to wear under your pants. Your breasts protruded lewdly from the cold against the old material. You shook away your embarrassment and turned your eyes back to the sith, putting on a brave face. 

“It’s a shame, truly, that Kenobi couldn’t be here,” Maul mused. “I would love to see his face as I break his padawan once and for all.” His dark laughter filled the small room. 

You focused your eyes on the door, typical of a Separatist ship. The control panel sat just to the right of the door, its bright buttons flickering occasionally as the screen scrolled lazily through some text. Maul reached a hand toward you. You tried hard not to flinch away from the monstrosity as he fingered the silver band in your hair. 

“Such a pretty little padawan. Wouldn’t you much rather be mine instead?” His voice sounded crude as he cooed to you. 

“Never,” you growled. 

Maul chuckled, circling you again. As he came into your view again, he held up a long, black rod ending in two sharp prongs. He clicked a switch and bright purple electricity sizzled between the prongs. His yellow eyes beheld the electricity for a moment before looking at you, his head still. Suddenly, he plunged the rod into your stomach. A scream ripped from your throat as the rob made contact, your body convulsing. The sith pulled the rod away and the smell of burnt cloth and flesh filled your nose. He laughed again.  
**************

Time passed in a grueling routine. You had no idea what day it was or truly how much time had passed. Maul would enter the room and demand some new information every time. He would assault your mind with sith tricks and tactics. You fought as hard as you could, searching your mind for the courage and strength to refuse to give in. You had heard stories of captured Jedi crumbling under this kind of torture. You didn't know if you could keep this up much longer, your stomach practically ate away at itself, and the little water you had been given left your lips cracked and bleeding. You were so, so tired. The Sith was ruthless in his attacks, bearing down on your mind, pressing you into submission. 

Your continued defiance amused Maul. And when he entered the small torture room again, you could tell something was different. He wasn’t carrying the electric rod or any other tool. He had forgone his long, black cape, opting for a sleeveless tunic. His lightsaber hung in its usual place at his hip. You noticed his red and black arms were muscular and toned from years of fighting. He eyed you as he passed. 

“I realize, Padawan, I have been treating you like any other Jedi,” he continued with a smirk on his face. “Perhaps it is time for a different method.” 

A latch released behind you with a heavy thunk as your bonds fell away. You crumbled to the ground, holding your sore wrists. Your tank top was burned in several places, barely holding together. Once, it was white, but now it was stained with sweat. Burn marks littered your thighs, but your shorts remained untouched. On the outside, Maul wanted to know where Kenobi was. He wanted information on the war that you simply did not have. He did not believe your stories for a moment, plunging the electric rod into you. But on the inside, you felt him, calling you, urging you to the dark side. He had spoken grim promises of power and freedom. 

Suddenly, the Sith was on you, he gripped your waist, claws digging into the tender flesh, and pulled you harshly against his body. His large hands curled in your hair and you felt his claws scrape the back of your neck. You struggled to push him off you, to get enough room between you to kick him. Maul growled and pulled you to him again, his dark lips enveloped yours as he kissed you. 

Your body felt paralyzed in shock, the Sith’s tongue probing yours, forcing your mouth open. You felt his sharp teeth scrape against your cracked lips. He moaned deeply and released you. You coughed hard, trying to spit the taste out of your mouth. He was on you again, teeth sinking deeply into your neck. You yelped in pain, trying to beat Maul off of you. He began to leave large welts along both sides of your neck and shoulders. The large hand gripping your waist traveled up, under your tank top, and to your breasts. A gasp escaped your lips and the Sith chuckled.  
“Such a dirty little girl, aren’t you, Padawan?” 

You growled and shoved the Sith hard, pushing him away long enough to punch him in the throat. Maul growled deeply, anger rising in his eyes.  
“I see we’ll have to do this the hard way.” 

He shoved your shoulder hard, driving your body into the ground as he pinned you to the floor. You struggled feebly. Your true strength had left you a long time ago. The Sith laughed deeply, hand curling around your neck. You said a silent prayer to the Force, begging it to send help. The fog that had been persistent in your mind thickened as Maul’s consciousness beat against yours. He tore through your mind, ravaging every memory. When he came to the day Obi-Wan saved you, you fought wildly, trying to drive the Sith away. This only encouraged him. He tore through the memory with special interest, your mind collapsed. 

When he finally withdrew, you felt numb. The fog still clung to you and was spreading throughout your limbs. Maul leaned down and growled into your ear, gripping your hair tightly. 

“He isn’t coming for you, little padawan. It’s been 8 days and he still hasn’t found you,” he purrs. “I bet he’s forgotten you, left you to rot here in your obsession with him. Come now, let me in. I’ll treat you so nicely.” 

The words hit you hard, driving away the last bit of hope you held. You had been here for 8 days? And no one came for you? You tried to fight the thought but none of your strength would come. It was true. They left you here to be broken and beaten. It was a punishment, you were sure. The High Council had wanted you gone before, now it was so. You let your mind collapse, seeking to find comfort in the fog. 

“Yes,” Maul cooed. “Good girl. You will make a fine Sith apprentice for me. Together, we will get our revenge on Kenobi.” 

Maul released you from his harsh grip and pulled you to his lap, embracing you. His dark skin was searing hot, but you relaxed against it anyways. At least you weren’t cold anymore. Your eyes began to drift shut as an explosion shook the ship. Startled, you tried opening your eyes, to free yourself from the fog. Who was it? Maul growled, his chest humming deeply. He jerked you violently, as he moved. He gripped the back of your neck, pulling your head to his chest. With his now free hand, he lit half of his lightsaber, the fearsome red glow filled the room. Maul whispered in your ear,

“I wonder how he’ll react when he sees you like this, padawan. Covered in my marks, eyes hollow and void of that beautiful light, sitting on my lap like the good girl you will be for me,” He chuckled deeply. “Oooh, I think he’ll be quite angry.” 

He pulled you back with his grip on your neck and began to kiss your neck, leaving more of the dark welts. He let his sharp teeth prick you on occasion, drawing blood. You found yourself welcoming the strong contrast to the numbness that ached in your limbs and mind. 

A loud crash broke Maul away from your neck. A bright light shone as a lightsaber sliced through the door like a knife through cheese. The section fell to the floor, inches away from Maul’s feet. An eerie smile grew on his lips. The sounds of many footsteps filled the room. You caught flashes of white and orange. You’re so tired, you thought, dazed. A different male voice shouts in anger, you hear the sound of a lightsaber spring to life. You can still feel the heat of Maul’s skin against yours, his own saber waving inches away from your body.  
“Let her go, Maul,” the new voice growls angrily.

Maul chuckles deeply and kisses your neck, drawing deeply to leave a mark. The weight of his consciousness bore down and you crumple, exhausted from the torture. Heavy fog covers your mind again, concealing any thought.  
“No! Fight him, y/n! Don’t let him in.” Obi-Wan yells, lightsaber waning. 

Maul tsked and stood, moving his hand to your throat to hold you up as he pointed his lightsaber at the Jedi. “This is who has come to save you, y/n. Go on, look. Do you remember him?”  
You look and see only a haze, you hear it call out to you distantly but are too weak to respond. You try to reach out with the Force, but Maul distracts you with a tighter grip on your throat.

“I didn’t think so. Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi. Your padawan is mine now. She’ll make a lovely Sith Lord. All of this attachment to you will crumble away when she learns that her Master never came for her.” 

For a brief moment, the haze lifted ever so slightly, warmth brushing against your mind and you see a man, his face contorted in anger. You felt lost like you should know this man in front of you but can’t quite remember who he is. 

“Such a beautiful girl, Kenobi. Already broken and waiting for the release she’s begged for all these years. I simply cannot wait to give it her to.” His hand released your neck and trailed down to your breast, claws scraping against your bruised flesh. 

Obi-Wan’s face contorts in anger, he lashes out to strike Maul, but he bats the Jedi away and holds your body closer to him, sucking on your neck again before speaking

“Such anger, Kenobi. How unlike you. Perhaps she means more to you than she thinks? Well, Master Kenobi,” he draws on the words sarcastically. “Your little Padawan here is in love with you! You might even say her attachment to you is what killed her previous Master.” The sith pointed his lightsaber at the Jedi Master. “And you will suffer the same fate.” 

You groan weakly, “No.” 

Maul laughed and tossed you aside, your head hit the wall and you crumple in a heap against it, dazed. You heard blaster fire and lightsabers clashing. The fog melted away, leaving a thin haze in your mind as the sounds moved down the hall. Silence, blissful silence. You folded into yourself, gripping your arms. The events of the past week played on repeat in your mind. Maul’s teeth against your delicate flesh. Somewhere distant, a young, female voice calls out. Ashoka, the thought comes to you. She’s shaking you awake, you felt her cool skin against yours. 

“Y/n! Maker, what did he do to you? Your skin is on fire,” the girl sounded crazed.

She tried to pull you to your feet, but you collapsed, legs weak. “Come on, y/n! We have to get out of here. Master Skywalker and General Kenobi are clearing the way.” 

You nodded, trying to focus on the Togruta girl in front of you. You could barely remember her name, but the fog lifted the further Obi-Wan and Anakin drove Maul away from you. You gripped the girl as she pulled you to your feet and through the makeshift entrance to the room. She led you down the tunnels, red lights flashing and alarm blaring. A few times, she pulled you into a different corridor to avoid groups of droids. You had no idea where you were going, trusting your fellow padawan knew the way. 

Finally, the two of you broke into a hanger where a small republic ship sat. The girl pulled you eagerly towards it, her voice urging you just a little further. Your feet burned and your knees felt mere moments from giving away. A sudden rage filled you. You saw yourself as Maul, feeling his excitement as his teeth sank into your flesh and his hands explored your body, feeling you tremble against him, powerless. 

A ghastly growl whispered, “You are mine.” 

You fell to the ground, legs giving way as you gripped your hair and let out a shriek. The mental attack assaulted your brain, bearing down on every weak point. The memory of Master Silo, your feelings for Obi-Wan, your shame for being captured and needing to be rescued. A distant voice called to you. Icy hands gripped your arm and shook you, you howled in pain as they seared against your flesh. 

All went silent. A red glow illuminated the hanger. You fixated on it, reaching out your hand. 

'No, y/n. Please. Resist him. Come back to me,' the gentle voice broke the silence, pleading with you. Blue and green flashes filled the fall, the fog lifted again and the familiar consciousness filled your own. Obi-Wan fought with a ferocity he had not felt in a long time. Every move he made with the goal of killing Maul. Killing the one who would dare hurt his padawan. Who would dare hurt her. You reached deeper into the conscious. Anger. Shame. Jealousy. Regret. You recoiled as the emotions overwhelmed you, pulling back into yourself.

You watched helplessly as Obi-Wan faltered slightly, his head snapping to where you sat in the hanger on your hands and knees, sweat pouring from your face as you watched the battle unfold. Maul saw his chance, switching his stance and moving to swipe at the distracted Jedi Knight. You cried out, hoarsely, the sound never making it. Luckily, Anakin stepped in and deflected Maul, gaining enough momentum to drive his lightsaber into the sith’s flesh. The haze fell entirely, leaving you in a cold field of silence, barely conscious. 

The girl was practically dragging you into the ship now, metal shrapnel scraping at your skin. Her grip failed her once, hands slipping against your sweat-soaked skin. Your head fell against the ramp with a heavy thud, you groaned softly. She mumbled a quick apology as the two men sprinted towards the ship’s ramp, their footsteps heavy and quick. 

Anakin arrived first, bounding past you and rushing into the pilot seat, eager to pull the ship from the hanger. You felt Obi-Wan pick you up quickly, you folded into his arms. You let your consciousness mingle with his again. A tender feeling of care and relief filled your body. Obi-Wan brushed the wet hair from your face, fingers trembling over the deep cuts on your shoulders and neck from Maul’s teeth. Anger filled you once again as Obi-Wan laid you on the floor. It wasn’t your anger, you realized. It seethed from Obi-Wan, nearly palpable in your incapacitated state. 

You heard the girl ask, “Why would Maul do this to her, General Kenobi?” 

A silence followed her question before Obi-Wan answered shakily, “I don’t know, Ashoka.”

You turned your head towards the voices, watching Obi-Wan stroke his beard in quiet contemplation as the anger subsided. The sound of receding footsteps filled your ears. Anakin called out as the ship roared to life. Your vision began to fade as the ship lurched into action. Suddenly, your remaining energy drained as well, a strong thought composed in your mind. 'Master... Silo, help... me.' Heartbreak filled you as you slipped into a deep sleep.


	4. Unbroken

You awakened in a spacious room, an orange sunset casting golden hues over the neutral furniture. Comfort enveloped you, the large bed you were tucked into was neatly made. A cool cloth draped over your forehead. You groaned softly, pain filling your head and chest. You looked around slowly. The walls were low and sparse, a single photo of a man hung by the far corner. A large wardrobe sat in one corner, two red, curved couches in the center of the room. One door stood directly on the other side of the room to you. Another, more simple door, sat on the wall to the right. You hear the distant sounds of speeders buzzing past followed by a gentle exhale. You turned your head to see a man sitting in a chair, dressed in a simple black tunic and light brown pants. A large bookcase stood against the wall behind him. You spotted a white curtain tied up in the corner beside it. The man’s elbow was propped on a window sill, fist against his chin, staring out with a deep contemplation as he chewed absentmindedly on his thumbnail. His messy ginger hair glittered golden in the sunlight. You lay enamored with the beautiful man before you, admiring the sharpness of his eyes.

Like a true Jedi, Obi-Wan sensed the moment you woke. He turned to face you now, a softness on his face. “Y/n..” he breathed. 

He rushed to you. At once, he was over you, knees on the bed, one hand by your head and the other, gently holding your cheek. “Oh, y/n. I’m so sorry,” tears welled in his deep blue eyes. “I couldn’t find you. I thought you were dead. I didn’t know they took you. Oh, y/n.” The Jedi’s voice broke as he curled into himself to stifle a sob. 

Confusion filled you. What was he talking about? Your head throbbed, but you ignored it, reaching out to brush away a tear that had welled in his eye. You cupped the Jedi’s face, his ginger beard scratching your palm gently. Your voice broke at first, but you tried again, painfully aware of the soreness in your body.

“I’m fine, Master. I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.” He looked shocked for a moment before the expression melted away into a small smile. He held your hand gently, letting go of your face. He sat on the side of the bed, giving you some room. You were still confused, but you didn’t try to fight it. You felt safe, again. You couldn’t quite remember why you had felt in danger, but Obi-Wan was here, holding your hand. You admired how rough but gentle it was. How his hand enveloped yours. 

You tried to sit up, but Obi-Wan protested gently. You ignored him, wanting to stretch the pain from your limbs. The Jedi held your hand still as you shifted into a more comfortable position. You looked around the room again.  
“Where are we, Master?” 

Obi-Wan took his eyes off of you and looked around as well. You noticed a messy sleeping sack on the ground on the other side of the room. “Well, dear. We are back on Coruscant at the Jedi temple and this, he gestured around. Is my room.” He let out a small nervous laugh that puzzled you. “I had heard from Ahsoka that you shared quarters with Master Silo and,” his voice faltered a little. “I wanted to keep you safe until you woke up.” 

You smiled to yourself. “Thank you, Master.” 

A small heat rose in your cheeks as you realized the situation. You were in your master’s bed, holding his hand. Thankfully, someone had dressed you in your usual sleeping clothes. The two of you sat in silence for a few moments, Obi-Wan’s thumb rubbing gently against yours as he held your hand. This was nice, you thought. To be close to him. To share this space with him, alone. He looked utterly beautiful in this light. The sunset hues warming his skin, his eyes seemed to glow. As your eyes wandered to his lips, a flash of memory drove through you, a deep voice growling your affections to Obi-Wan. You gasped and flinched, pulling your hand away from the Jedi. 

If Obi-Wan was shocked or hurt, he hid it well. He looked at you blankly, as if understanding but not acting. You thought there might have been sadness hidden in his eyes. His voice broke the silence, 

“You should rest, y/n. You’ve had a long few weeks. Besides, you’ll need all the rest you can get before Ashoka gets to you.” The Jedi Master smiled and your comfort mingled with confusion. 

“W-weeks?” You stumbled on the words. 

Obi-Wan nodded. “When we rescued you from Maul, you fell into a horrible fit on the ship. I didn’t know what to do. We rushed you to a medic on a nearby cruiser immediately. They said you would heal quickly physically, but it was the mental damage that concerned him.”

The memories came back to you slowly. Maul torturing you, the electric rod searing against your flesh. His hands gripping you and teeth sinking into your flesh. You shuddered and shame filled you. You had given in to him.

Obi-Wan reached out and held your face again. His large hand engulfed the side of your face, his rough thumb gently stroking your cheek. “But you did so well. I’m so proud of you, y/n. You came back to me.” 

A sad smile grew on his face, but it melted away. Obi-Wan thought for a moment, his head tilting thoughtfully as he opened his mouth to speak again.

“Y/n, I-“ his voice was cut off by the door sliding open.

He let go of your hand quickly and stood. An R-2 unit rolled in loudly with a series of binary beeps. Followed by Ashoka, Anakin, and a golden protocol droid. 

“Y/n! You’re awake!” Ashoka called. The beautiful Togruta girl rushed to the end of your bed. 

Anakin gave a dashing smile, “We’re glad to see you well, Padawan y/n.” His eyes did not reflect his smile. 

“Thank you, Master Skywalker, Ashoka. And my deepest thanks for rescuing me. I don’t know what I could do to repay you.” 

Anakin laughed, “Well! When Obi-Wan here told us you were gone, he practically forced us into the rescue effort.” 

“Not that we didn’t want to go, of course!” Ashoka added. 

The protocol droid lumbered forward, his mechanical voice spoke regally. “Your lightsabers, Madame.”

You accepted them gently. Thankful to have your former master’s lightsaber with you again. Your traced your thumb over the intricate carvings. Master Silo would have been disappointed in you, you thought. Pain filled you as another thought in the same growling voice drifted through you, “attachment... killed her.. master.” A chill ran over your body, you felt sweat form in your underarms. 

“Y/n?” Obi-Wan called out questioningly. You looked up, concern clear on everyone’s faces. 

“Y-yes?” You stutter. They all smiled in relief. “Anakin here was just telling us of the war effort.” 

You tried to focus as Anakin dove deeply into the current happenings of the war. His tenor voice drummed in your ears as the pain seared in your head. Slowly, another conscious pushed against your own. You flinched, garnering the concerned look of those around you. You apologized quickly, looking down at the white and beige sheets. The consciousness persisted a bit more firmly, you opened your mind slowly to it, recognizing it as Obi-Wan. Your eyes flickered to the Jedi Master. A small frown had formed on his face as he stroked his beard, appearing to listen to Anakin and Ashoka talk. You quickly tried to push through the pain that had persisted, to show your master that you were strong and could join him again. Obi-Wan’s face relaxed as he sensed your effort and joined with his own. His mind felt like a warm breeze guiding you towards a place of peace. 

You let you a strained breath, having been unaware of how much you were holding your breath. Obi-Wan was talking with Anakin again. They seemed to be leaving. You gave a small wave as the group left the room, leaving you alone again with Obi-Wan. 

“Thank you.” You whispered as the door slid shut. 

He nodded, the perplexed face once again showing. You watched him think, unashamed of your boldness. He must have known your feelings by now. They were quite literally spelled out to him by Maul. You tried to force down the feelings rising in you by focusing on the lines that gathered at the corners of his eyes when he made this expression. Crow’s feet you had read in a book long ago. They were said to be a sign of wisdom by some and good nature by others.

“Y/n.” Obi-Wan spoke gently. “I really thought I lost you. To the dark side. When Maul had you, I-“ his voice broke, but he squared his shoulders and met your quizzical gaze fiercely. “I would have done anything if it meant getting you back.” 

You weren’t quite as shocked as you thought you would be, but it still showed on your face. Here was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Former Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn. Jedi Master and General. One of the best Jedi the order had to offer. The subject of your attachment for all these years. Admitting his dedication to you. A small pang ran through your heart. You were still unsure what this all meant. Did he feel the same way about you? Had he felt the same way about you, before... 

“M-master I-“ 

“Please, y/n. Just Obi-Wan is fine.”

“O-okay, Obi-Wan. I.. I’m so sorry.” Tears welled in your eyes, emotion surging. “I fought so hard. I thought I could resist him. I had to. I couldn’t let him...” your voice faltered as you looked to the Jedi. 

His face was soft, understanding. He sat on the bed again, taking your hand. You stared at your joined hands as you continued. 

“I couldn’t let what happened to Master Silo happen to you. I couldn’t let my attachment get in the way. It’s not.. it’s not the Jedi way. But when he said,” the tears welled again. “When he said you weren’t coming, I- I believed him.” The tears fell freely. 

“Oh, y/n. Come here, darling.” His voice sounded so sad. Your heart broke, causing more tears to fall from your eyes. 

Obi-Wan moved into the bed next to you. He laid down on his side above the blankets and sheets, opening his arms for you. You sank into his embrace, sobs shaking your shoulders. His strong arms wrapped around you protectively. You felt them flex as he gave you a gentle squeeze. You were embarrassed, breaking down like this in front of your Master. A real Jedi would have been able to take it. A real Jedi would have been able to control their emotions, to see things rationally. As you buried your face in his soft tunic, Obi-Wan kissed the top of your head gently, smoothing your hair away from your face. His voice rumbled shakily in his chest as if he were trying to stifle tears of his own. 

You didn’t want to be a Jedi. 

“I know, y/n. I know. He was very strong. You did so well in resisting him. But I will always come to get you. I will always find you.” 

Your sobs softened into shaky breathes as you tried to practice the regulation techniques drilled into your brain since you arrived at the temple. As your mind eased into a simple, still pond, for the first time, you were able to relax into Obi-Wan’s arms. He rubbed your back gently, long fingers tracing small patterns over your simple pajamas. You spent time trying to decipher the pattern, it seemed like letters, but his touch was so fleeting you couldn’t tell which. 

“Sleep, darling. I will be here when you wake up.” 

The Jedi kissed your head again. You had hardly noticed the room had quickly grown dark, a pale light emanating from the wall on the far side of the room. Warmth filled your body as his conscious pressed once again against yours. The deep rumble of Obi-Wan speaking reverberated in his chest as you fell asleep, missing whatever he had to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of comfort :') I hope you are all enjoying it! Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos if so.


	5. Ecumenopolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, the response to this series has been overwhelming. I never thought it would garner interest. Every comment, kudos, and bookmark seriously bring a tear to my eye. Thank you, enjoy.

Your eyes fluttered open, the bright sun of Coruscant shining on you. As the sleepiness wore away, you realized you were alone. Disappointment crept into your mind. You stretched out in the large bed, shivering as your limbs passed over the cold spots of the sheets. You had slept great and the heavy feeling in your chest had subsided. The memory of Obi-Wan’s care brought a smile to your face. You reluctantly pulled yourself from the bed, adjusting your pajamas. A sour smell made your nose crinkle. You needed a shower. Lying in that bed for weeks certainly hadn’t done you any justice.

A slight embarrassment crept over you as you thought of Obi-Wan’s arms around you. He probably thought you smelled terrible too. You surveyed the room briefly, noticing Obi-Wan’s makeshift bed on the floor had been picked up. Your eyes locked on the 2nd door, resting on the wall to the right of the door that led into the hallway. That must be the bathroom. Your footsteps were quiet on the smooth floor, a tasteful rug in typical Jedi Order fashion sat under the couches. You noticed the corner closest to the bathroom door is turned up a bit. You stopped and crouched to look it over, laughing slightly. Obi-Wan must trip over this spot often. You continued to the door, taking in the simple decorations. A portrait of a planet you didn’t recognize was the only wall decoration save for a few wall mounted lights.

You pushed a button on the control pad, watching as the door slid open effortlessly, eyes lingering on the floor. The bathroom floor was a smooth white marble.

“Fancy,” you mumbled under your breath as you step onto the warm floor.

“Yes, quite,” a deep voice spoke from within the bathroom, sounding mildly amused.

You made a noise of surprise, jumping slightly, eyes darting up to see Obi-Wan standing in front of a large mirror. The Jedi Master looked at you amusedly through the reflection of the mirror, his eyebrows cocked slightly, a smirk on his lips. He stood facing the sink, shirtless, a white towel wrapped around his waist. He leaned casually on one leg, calf muscles flexing, still observing you through the mirror. You blushed fiercely, ears burning. Light ginger hair spread across his muscular chest. You fought the urge to count his abdominal muscles. His hair was still wet, pushed away messily from his face. Obi-Wan turned to face you, leaning back against the sink, palms grasping the edges as he considered you.

“I’ll be done in a moment, y/n. You’re welcome to stay, but I need to dress.” Amusement danced in his voice as he spoke.

“R-right! My apologies for the intrusion, Master Kenobi,” you said quickly, bowing slightly as you backed out of the room, closing the door.

Your heart raced, the imagine of Obi-Wan practically burned into your mind. You exhaled forcefully followed by a somewhat formal cough, straightening yourself out, trying to push down the feelings rising in you. You decided to survey the room some more as you waited for the Jedi to finish. I could go to my own room, you thought. You and Master Silo had a small bathroom to yourselves, although you were never present when he showered. Thinking about it now, you weren’t even sure when he showered. The two of you were hardly separate save for during meals and the occasional meeting between Masters. Though, he was generally rather considerate of your alone time as you grew older.

You looked back over the bed, admiring the smooth brown, arching headboard. White bedsheets hid under a soft beige comforter. You thought the room was rather colorless, save for the red couches neatly settled in the center of the room. A long window spanned the width of the room behind the bed, like a clear half wall. Two delicate-looking, semi-translucent tan curtains hung from a ceiling-mounted rod. One covered half the room, including the bed. The other half was neatly tied in the corner behind the bookcase, letting in the bright morning light. The soft-looking red armchair had been pushed away from its previous spot next to the window. You debate looking through Obi-Wan’s book collection before turning your attention back to the window.

The outline of a door expertly blended into the surrounding glass and wood of the wall caught your eye. Curious, you walked to the wall to find a small silver button blended into the surrounding wood. Looking out the window, you saw a small balcony with tall black rails. Excited to have some fresh air, you pushed the small button. The door slid open with a quiet hiss and a breeze fills the room, ruffling your hair. You stepped barefoot onto the small, concrete balcony, taking in the muddled Coruscant air.

The area around the Jedi Temple was abuzz with activity as usual. Although, the methodical, organized gardens were sparsely populated. Obi-Wan’s room seemed to be situated in the Tranquility Spire of the Temple, high in the air. You looked to the two spires in front of you. You hadn’t realized there were any balconies around the temple. You leaned against the rail, trusting it would hold, watching the constant flow of traffic in and out of the city around the Temple.

“Y/n?” Obi-Wan called from inside the room.

You turned to look back inside the room. As the loose curtain fluttered in a soft breeze, Obi-Wan spotted you. The Jedi smiled and walked towards the door, having donned his usual attire in addition to his long, brown cloak. He stood in the doorway, looking out at the morning scene. His face was utterly calm and serene. You admired that about him, how calm he was. One would never think this was a deadly Jedi General just looking at him. His eyes flickered to you as he caught you staring.

“You may wash and dress here if you like,” he gestured into his room. “I will send a droid for new robes. A new room has been assigned to you, just down the hall. Take time to settle and meet me this afternoon in the holomap room.” His voice was kind, gentle as he met your eyes.

You smiled gently, touched by his kindness. “Thank you, Master Kenobi,” you said quietly, hoping you seemed genuine but unsure of what else to say.

You couldn’t deny things were different between the two of you. But you were still a Padawan and Obi-Wan was still your Master. I need to act like a Jedi. Obi-Wan’s face twisted for just a moment as if he remembered something unpleasant. He spoke in a more assured voice, “Are there any particular robes you would like?”

You thought for a moment. Most of your robes looked the same, tan, beige, brown, a grey pair, and a black pair. You shook your head no, “Any pair is fine, thank you.”

The Master Jedi nodded, brushing his hand against the door frame as he turned to walk away. “This afternoon in the holomap room, do not forget.”

“Yes, Master,” resorting to your automatic response as you watch him walk away.

You stood on the balcony, waiting for the sound of the door to close before you walked into the room. It seemed rather empty now, a stillness sat in the air. A bit unsettled, you walked to the bathroom. It felt as if a weight had found its way into your mind. You pushed open the door again, stepping onto the cool marble floor. The bathroom was smaller now that you looked at it as a whole. The grey walls held a single white light from the ceiling. A grey cabinet holding the sink lined the wall to your left. A large, square mirror sat above the sink, still a bit foggy. You stepped further into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind you with the simple control pad.

A thin door stood to your right. Next to it was the shower, a large sliding glass panel marking the entrance. You pressed the simple button for the thin cabinet, revealing several plush white towels, a similar to the one wrapped around Obi-Wan’s waist. A chute lined the bottom of the door. Probably for dirty towels and clothes, you thought. You removed your robes carefully, being sure to fold each piece before setting them on the countertop. You weren’t sure why you were being so formal, it wasn’t like anyone was here to judge your shower habits. You grabbed one of the towels, hanging it from a rod near the entrance, and stepped into the shower, grateful for a chance to refresh yourself. You let your attention turn to Obi-Wan as the warm water cascaded over your back, warming your body.

You stepped out of the shower sometime later, wrapped in the soft towel. You padded out into the room, looking for the clothing Obi-Wan said he would send for. A pleasant breeze wafted from the still open balcony door. You spotted a pile of blue-grey fabric on the couch closest to the bed, a pair of tall black boots on the floor. Puzzled, you fingered the soft material. The pieces were folded neatly and smelled freshly washed. You sifted through the pile, seeing a brown undertunic, dull light blue tunic, two blue-grey tabards, a charcoal grey obi, and a black belt with two clips. A matching pair of slate grey pants sat at the bottom of the pile. You didn’t own any blue robes, nor did Jedi typically choose these colors. Anakin was really the only one who wore dark colors regularly. Still puzzled, you openly dressed in the large room and pulled on the boots, pleased everything seemed to be your size.

You walked back into the bathroom, tossing the used towel down the chute. You stood in front of the mirror, glancing at the doorway through it like Obi-Wan had done earlier this morning. For once, you took time to admire your reflection. The colors of the robes made your features stand out, the black belt trimming your waist. The silver band in your hair sparkled wonderfully against the colors. Satisfied, you sought out a droid to find your new room.

The next few days were uncharacteristically calm. You walked the halls of the Jedi Temple with Obi-Wan, talking about all sorts of matters, learning to anticipate his silence and thought. Joy soared in your heart every time something clever you said made him laugh, especially when the sound bounced across the empty walls of the Temple. A few times, you ventured together into the Galactic Senate Building. The air was stiff and made you feel uncomfortable as Obi-Wan introduced you as his new Padawan to various senators and people of political prowess. Master Silo had assured you that politicians, ‘Come and ago with the seasons’ so there was no real reason to meet them. Although, you did your best to remember their names, knowing this information was important now that you were under the General Kenobi’s guidance. They seemed pleasant enough, but you noticed a few eyes linger on the two of you as you walked away.

You ate most of your meals separately. It’s odd to be alone, you thought. Your mind often turned sad during meals, missing the reassuring and ever-enduring presence of Master Silo. The Mirialan ate unusually large meals for someone of his race and you quickly learned to eat slowly or he would drill you on your days’ learnings. Nowadays, the other Padawans were often gone on distant worlds. A bit of longing filled you, wishing you were out there too, exploring the Galaxy. Occasionally, Obi-Wan would invite you to dinner. You learned a lot about the older Jedi during your shared meals.

You had asked him one day what his favorite color was. He was sat across from you, elbows on the table, eating a meal of meat and vegetables. He had chuckled and raised his eyebrows, a sassy smile crossing his lips as he asked you why in the system that would matter. You shied away sheepishly, jesting you just wanted to know. Eventually, after some silent pestering, he smiled and said, “Blue.” You smiled to yourself and took the answer as a blessing, fingering the hem of your tunic beneath the table.

Yet, an undeniable tension persisted between the two of you, growing every day. It seemed at its worst after you had been away from each other for longer than a few hours. You lay awake at night, staring at the blank ceiling. Your new room was much simpler than Obi-Wan’s but still bigger than the one you shared with Master Silo. A small, green armchair sat in the corner by a window. Your bed was much smaller than Obi-Wan’s and you didn’t have a balcony, but you were happy to have a space for yourself. You found release from the tension at night, hands trailing over your body, letting your soft mewlings for Obi-Wan fill the quiet room. At least you could sleep after that.

You woke early one morning feeling particularly restless. You needed off this ecumenopolis. After eating a quick meal, you strode quickly to the holomap room, your typical morning meeting spot with Obi-Wan. The room was empty this time of morning, save a few Temple workers. One of them greeted you in a pleasant female voice, with an air of order and duty. You smiled back, speaking quickly,

“Do you happen to know of any systems in need of aid?”

The worker looked at you ridiculously, confusion strewn on her face. You faltered, every system in the whole damn Galaxy needed aid. You acted as if there wasn’t a war going on. You cleared your throat, embarrassed,

“I mean- are there any planets in need of volunteer efforts?”

The female looked at you curiously, her wide, green eyes narrowing. She thought for a moment and strode to the large holomap at the center of the room, navigating expertly through the map of the Galaxy. You studied her loose outfit as she brought up the image of a small planet.

“Sanrao, a little known inhabited planet in the Tion Cluster of systems. The local population has recently been devastated by an uncharacteristically large ion storm. They might be able to use help rebuilding. I’m sorry, Padawan Y/n. Every other planet sending distress calls to the Temple have been dealt with.”

The back of your neck prickled at the way she said ‘dealt with.’ You heard a door open behind you and turn to see Obi-Wan striding in, hands clasped behind his back.

“Master Kenobi,” you greeted him with a gentle bow, as customary. He nods in your direction, more concerned with the planet slowly rotating at the center of the holomap.

“What is this about,” he asked you, raising an eyebrow.

You blushed, suddenly nervous to give your proposal. Luckily, the map lady spoke,

“Master Kenobi, I was just telling Padawan Y/n about this planet,” she quickly pressed a few buttons and the planet enlarges, the holomap now showing terrain. “This is Sanrao, in the Tion Cluster. They were recently hit with an ion storm that has destroyed their settlement. They have the resources to rebuild, but the efforts have been slow.”

Obi-Wan looked at you, hand stroking his beard, a slight twinkle in his eye. “And you want to help them?”

You nodded, interjecting quickly, “Yes! But if we have an assignment from the High Council, this can wait.” Your voice trailed suddenly as you finished the sentence.

Obi-Wan looked over you for a moment, you felt an air of excitement press against your conscious. “Right,” the Jedi exclaimed. “To Sanrao!”

Surprised, but pleased to finally be off this rock, you grinned.


	6. The Sanrao Queen

You arrived at Sanrao several hours later, having sent a signal of your and Obi-Wan’s arrival to the distant village. You carried a worn medium-sized pack of medical supplies and your typical survival equipment on your back. Obi-Wan had looked at you curiously when you boarded the small ship but didn’t say much else. You had changed into a simple tan set of robes, having studied the moon from the holomap room, you knew it to be a hot, almost tropical. Obi-Wan called for you to sit as he landed the ship. There had only been enough room for the pilot in the front of the ship, but you were thankful. You might have gone crazy watching him pilot the ship.

The ramp hissed as harsh sunlight filled the ship. You walked down the ramp and stepped into a small clearing, sparse vegetation beneath your feet. A group of about 20 tall, cat-like humanoids greeted you. Their skin ranged from a dark purple to a light blue in color. They stood bi-pedal, long tails swaying from the ends of their spines. Large, claw-like appendages tipped their arms and legs. Their faces were cat-like but lacked any distinct ears. You wondered if they had ears like birds. You smiled, they all had the same round, green eyes. Obi-Wan emerged from the ship behind you, dressed in a similar fashion, an odd device cradled in his hand. He brought it to his mouth and spoke, standing to your left,

“Greetings, I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is my Padawan, y/n.”

The device garbled in a strange clicking language that sounded eerily like a series of snapping tree branches, repeating his words in the language of the Sanraos. One of the creatures stepped forward and bowed, Obi-Wan quickly bowed back and you followed suit, hoping you were right. The Sanrao native spoke, its voice nearly lost to the long breeze that wafted over the group. It seemed to be the tallest of the group, towering at nearly 6 meters. Its deep purple skin decorated with white dots. The race wore no clothing, although you couldn’t see a reason why they would, showing no discernable primary sex characteristics. Their bodies were slick and smooth. You assumed they were aquatic in some way or had adapted to be. The translation device spoke back in Common,

“Greetings, Jedi, Padawan. I am the Sanrao King. We are pleased you have come to our aid. Our homes reside in the trees. The storm set many ablaze, leaving us to rebuild. We have little to give in return, but my brother has offered his surviving home for your comfort.”

The Sanrao King was quick to the point. You opened your mouth to decline, you had brought everything you and Obi-Wan would need to survive for at least a few days. But Obi-Wan raised his hand to silence you before you spoke a word.

“Now, now. The king’s brother has offered his home to us, Y/n. It would be rude to reject their generous offer.”

You nodded, understanding. You decided instead to observe the surrounding landscape while Obi-Wan and the King continued their discourse. The group fell into two long lines, Obi-Wan and the king at the front. You walked behind Obi-Wan, eyes wandering over the forest landscape. You practically dwarfed in comparison to the Sanrao that walked beside you. Excitement buzzed in your mind. The planet was beautiful. Large plants sprouted from the ground on the sides of the path, the underbrush sparse where the group walked. The trees rose possibly 150 meters in the air at its largest.

Your eyes wandered to the back of Obi-Wan’s head. He faced forward, speaking into the device, occasionally glancing at the Sanrao King. His hair shone in bright sunlight, sticking slightly to the back of his neck. It was hot, you realized your own hair stick to you. You pulled a tie from a pocket in your pants and tied your hair back, checking the silver band was still secure.

Not much farther. Obi-Wan’s voice in your head surprised you. It sounded strange for a moment as if he was anticipating something upon arrival.

You walked together for another quarter-hour, topping a hill before the welcoming party came to a stop. You let out a small gasp as a sprawling tree village came into view. Large, covered huts encircled many of the tall trees just below the lowest branches. A sprawling expanse of burned trees spread out behind the existing village. The trees were fairly close together, but no bridges connected the homes. You watched as a dark blue Sanrao climbed the tree closest to you, claws gripping the bark with ease. Another, light blue in color, leapt forward, its long-form stretching like a wild cat, to meet it. They greeted each other with a series of clicks. The two locked tails and gazed down at you, aware of your stare. You looked away quickly, noticing Obi-Wan had continued on without you. Looking around, you spotted him at the base of a tree with the Sanrao King. You jogged to catch up with him, lightsabers bouncing against your hip. He turned to see you and smiled, calling,

“Will you be able to go up,” he pointed upward, revealing a large hut built into the tree. “The King has offered for another to carry you if not.”

You looked up at the great tree, its base bare for a good 20 meters. You looked at the trees surrounding it, confident you could gain enough momentum to get there. Although, you were sure you would be tired after. Not wanting to complain, you nodded to Obi-Wan who smiled and spoke into the translating device. The Sanrao King left, long-form sinking to all four limbs. You walked to Obi-Wan.

“A pleasant creature, that one,” he said, pleased. You nodded, happy he was enjoying himself.

“You seemed to get along with each other.”

“He is a kind leader. I’ll tell you more once we’re settled.” Obi-Wan glanced at you before beginning the acrobatic climb.

You watched him for a moment, admiring the ease with which he moved. You squared your shoulders and mapped out your route before taking it, willing the Force to help you move. You landed on a large platform, spotting Obi-Wan. There was no door to the circular hut, the giant tree trunk encompassing the middle of the room. It was a large space, the ceiling tall to accommodate the Sanrao natives.

Obi-Wan appeared to your left, carrying his pack and something else in his hand. He smiled at you,

“Good! You made it. Luckily, the Sanraos are a rather technological race,” he pointed to a large sink as he spoke. “The King has invited us to dine with him tonight. They will continue building soon, we should join them.”

You made a sound of agreement, admiring the long, straight furniture that adorned the room. You circled the trunk of the hut, a half-circle nook held a large pad of furs placed methodically on the ground. This area is large enough to accommodate at least four Sanraos, you thought. As you rounded the trunk again, Obi-Wan had his back to you, unpacking food from his pack. You set about to do the same, leaving your survival gear tucked in place.

“Are you hungry?” Obi-Wan asked, breaking the tense silence that had settled.

“Yes, are you?” You asked, looking at the Jedi.

He nodded back and set about creating a meal, lighting a fire under what appeared to be a cookpot. You sat on the ground on a large fire, content to wait. You watched Obi-Wan cook the simple food, his face focused as he moved about the large area. You thought he looked wonderfully domestic at that moment, cleaning as he went. He looked out the holes in the walls of the hut as he cleaned, mind occupied elsewhere. He would make a good father, you thought. You imagined him holding a small bundle in his arms, face proud, beaming at your shared creation. You blushed earnestly and tried to turn your mind to something else. 

Curious, you reached out through the Force, searching for Obi-Wan. You could feel the Sanraos around you, the life of the trees and vegetation. You brushed across something warm and Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered to you for the briefest of moments before he turned back to his work. Knowing this to be him, you pressed against the consciousness, humming a simple tune in your mind. A small smile crossed Obi-Wan’s face. You felt happiness radiate from him, echoing the tune.

The Jedi eventually finished cooking, dividing the meal into two bowls. He sat down to your right, handing you the smooth metal bowl. You ate in silence, letting the warmth of the fire, the day, and your shared connection settle between you.

“Who taught you that tune?” He asked suddenly, accent thick. You wondered what planet he was from, his pleasant accent seemed to come out when he asked questions.

“I just made it up,” you shrugged, finishing your meal.

“I liked it.”

You smiled, letting your happiness at his approval roll between your connection. Obi-Wan smiled back. You liked the way his eyes danced when he smiled, bright and carefree. He seemed to smile a lot around you. Yet, the tension persisted, stalking low beneath the happiness the two of you shared. It was nice to be together like this, you thought. Obi-Wan’s feeling of agreement surprised you, for a moment you had forgotten he could feel what you did. You withdrew from him, sliding up the walls you had been practicing building every night since your capture.

Obi-Wan stood, having finished his meal as well. He reached for the bowl and you handed it to him, not daring to look him in the eyes. A light purple Sanrao appeared at the entrance to the hut, startling you with the ease it snuck up. It remained on all four limbs, tail sweeping from side to side. Its skin was decorated in darker purple dots in a manner similar to the ones of the King. Obi-Wan quickly reached for the translation device, holding it to his lips as the Sanrao spoke.

“Jedi, Padawan, we have begun our work. Please, follow me.” A feminine voice purred, green eyes lingering on Obi-Wan.

You stood quickly, following your Master and the Sanrao.

***

The work that day had been exhausting. Since you lacked the physical strength to move the great wooden planks the Sanraos used to build the foundations of their homes, you joined Obi-Wan in using the Force to move them. Master Silo had trained you to move smaller objections but nothing this large. You were thankful for your connection to Obi-Wan and his stamina. Although, your walls remained. You thought you felt him brush against one during the day, quickly retreating when you acknowledged it. When night came, the work continued for another few hours. The Sanrao race were not nocturnal, but their eyes made seeing in the dark much easier. Lamps were lit around the entire camp, allowing you and Obi-Wan to see. The tree village by firelight was a beauty you didn’t have a word for. By the time you were finished, the group had constructed four more huts and the foundations of two more.

You sat in a hut much larger than the one you and Obi-Wan resided in. You assumed this one to be the Kings as dozens of Sanrao piled into the hut, lazing across the floor. You stepped gingerly as you walked, terrified of stepping on a tail. You collapsed onto a silken rug next to Obi-Wan. The Sanrao King lounged leisurely across from the two of you, the light purple female from earlier resting against him and she ate. The King watched the two of you with an air of curiosity. Obi-Wan kept the translating device on the ground between you, as you ate, letting you know you could speak to the King if you wished.

During the day, hunters had tracked down a great beast. This was the object of your meal tonight. You were hesitant to try it at first but found the meat to be rather tender once cooked. The Sanrao drank various shades of liquid from large bowls. Freshwater had been gathered for you and Obi-Wan, the Sanrao who had served you said the liquid was not safe for human consumption.

You watched with a hint of envy as Obi-Wan spoke with the Sanrao who came to him. His charisma seemed to relax the few who approached him cautiously. You sat in silence, listening. He spoke with an even tone, never far from the point, something you admired about him. A think before you speak man was rare in the Galaxy nowadays. You recalled the advances of a few sleazes on your missions with Master Silo. Luckily, he had taught you how to throw, and take a punch.

A small blue shape darted from the corner of your eye. Obi-Wan chuckled quietly. Confused, you looked around, trying to find the object of his amusement. Suddenly, a heavy object slammed into you, knocking you back against the body of another Sanrao. You recoiled, grabbing at the object fiercely. A small Sanrao wiggled in your hands, snapping its jaws playfully at you. White dots decorated its long, thin body. The whole hut roared in sound comparable to a splintering tree. Obi-Wan laughed beside you as you set down the child. You chuckled as it slithered to the light purple Sanrao lounging against the King. You smiled to yourself, they were a family.

The Sanrao King eyed you again and you picked up the translator, suspecting his wish to speak with you.

“Tell me, Padawan. Why do you have no spawn of your own?” His voice was deep and smooth, fitting of a king,

Your ears burned in embarrassment. No one had ever asked you that. Most knew Jedi were not supposed to hold attachments and therefore would never have children. You cleared your throat and spoke to the King,

“I follow the Jedi Code, King of Sanrao. We hold no attachment and bear no children.” You felt bad lying to the King.

He made a sound of laughter again, the Queen joining him softly. “As you say, Padawan.”

That seemed to be the end of the conversation. As you set the device down between you and Obi-Wan again, his hand brushed yours to take it from you. Your breath hitched at the contact. The Jedi spoke into the device,

“My Padawan does not lie, Sanrao King. The Jedi Code forbids attachment. We believe attachment breeds fear and hatred. The very traits that separate us, from the Sith.”

The Sanrao King straightened, rising high above your heads. He looked down as if with sadness in his eyes as his Queen slid her body against his in a nuzzling fashion.

“Attachment, dear Jedi, is not weakness. It is a force more powerful than the Sith that plague our Galaxy, one that runs deep in every creature. I may not be open to the Force such as you, but I feel great love from our planet. In each tree, each prey, this love supports us. When we are threatened, it tells us of danger. When we are joyous, it lifts us higher.” The Sanrao King made a singular, loud snap and the hut fell silent.

“Fear is the way of animals, and so it seems of humans as well.” His great form lowered, sliding forward till his head was level with your own. His breath was hot on your neck. He looked deep into your eyes,

“You know this, right, Padawan?”

He withdrew before you could answer and made the same loud snap and the hut erupted in noise once more. You purse your lips and focus on a spot on the far wall.

“You may retire at your leisure, Jedi, and Padawan. My brother had heard once that your females do not like to smell and had his home modified accordingly before your arrival. Please, use it to your pleasure.” The King soothed in his deep voice before grasping a large wooden bowl of white liquid in his claws and drinking.

Obi-Wan bowed to the King and rose. You stood to join him, arms sore from the day’s work. For some reason, the tension between you two was greater than ever. It practically rolled off of Obi-Wan. You followed the Jedi Master out of the hut and into the cool night air, afraid he was angry at you for not speaking back to the King. You weren’t sure what to say or if to say anything at all. A disturbed air had fallen over Obi-Wan as he leapt between the platforms. The two of you traveled to your shared hut in silence.

As you landed on the platform, Obi-Wan stormed inside, undoing the leather belt around his waist. You stopped, shocked, watching as the Jedi strode away from you, pulling off his tabards and tunic, tossing them on the floor. You followed him slowly, not quite sure what was happening. Obi-Wan pulled his undertunic over his head with a huff, you watched his chest rise and fall rapidly like he was out of breath. The Jedi Master looked at you, eyes fierce, chest bare. His mouth hung open slightly, huffing. The lamps that had been lit in the hut made the sweat on his skin glisten.

You looked your Master in the eye, searching for the feeling he was trying to convey to you. He remained silent as his breathing evened out. The Jedi Master sighed and wiped his hand over his face, tugging gently on his beard.

“I’m going to freshen up,” he gestured to a fur curtain you had mistaken for a decoration earlier, the expression melting away into blankness. “This is the area the King spoke of. Do you want to go first?”

“No, I’m alright. You go first,” you said, eyeing the trail of clothes he had left, cheeks burning.

Obi-Wan nodded and pushed the curtain away. You pulled off your boots and socks, thankful to have them exposed to air. You picked up the clothes Obi-Wan had left on the ground, folding them neatly, setting them on the bed of furs, finding the translation device tossed among them. You heard the sound of running water and a thoughtful noise of surprise from Obi-Wan. You smiled, walking out of the hut to the platform. You sat on the edge, legs dangling over the edge as you waited, listening to the sounds coming from the King’s hut.

Several Sanraos had left the King’s hut since your departure. You watched them sulk through the trees expertly. Their smooth coats reflected the moonlight through the trees. They stood out against the dark bark, but you were sure they blended in with the planet’s fauna. A flash caught the corner of your eye and you turned to see the Sanrao Queen had landed beside you. You smiled to her and brought the translation device to your lips,

“Queen of Sanrao, for what do I owe this pleasure?”

The long body of the Queen curled as she lounged beside you, dangling one of her large claws over the edge, just like your feet. Even lounging here, her head rose high above yours. She seemed to purr as she spoke,

“I apologize for the words of my mate, Padawan. The white liquids give him courage unfit a king. Although,” she eyed you. “I know what he says to be true. And so do you.”

Her great green eyes peered down at you, expectantly. You nodded, looking back. This Queen was good.

“Although, the Jedi Order will exile me if I act upon my feelings. They already suspect my attachment,” you whispered, afraid to say the words out loud. The punishment always seemed more real when it was said out loud. The Queen made a noise of disapproval,

“Why does this Jedi Order matter to you, young one? Your beauty is apparent to even my race and there are countless systems where you and your mate will be safe. I would allow you to live here to repay the kindness you showed us.”

You laughed shortly, playing with the thought in your head. You and Obi-Wan living among the cat-like race of the Sanraos, leaping from tree to tree, helping build and fight. You chose your next words carefully,

“The Jedi are a dying breed, Queen of Sanrao. Too many of us have fallen to the darkness. I must remain strong and keep balance in the Force.” You made gestures with your hands like a level to illustrate your point to the Queen. She sat in silence for a while and you began to fear you had offended her.

“What is between you and your Master is more than the Force, young one. Do not lose yourself to it.” Her great form stood, eyes flickering behind her.

You turned to see Obi-Wan approaching, his barefoot steps silent on the wooden floor. He was still shirtless, dressed only in his pants. The Queen leapt away as he approached.

“It's your turn,” he said breathily, handing you a dark fur.

You accepted it gratefully and stood, legs a bit wobbly from hanging over the edge. You walked to the back of the hut without another word. You pulled back the fur that served as a barrier to the wash area, undressing. You found the shower controls quickly, shivering from the icy water that splashed over your skin.

You leaned against the wooden wall, contemplating the Queen’s words and welcoming the time alone. It was like two great pulls. Master Silo, begging you to let go while the Queen urged you to embrace your feelings for Obi-Wan. While you urged yourself to embrace the feelings.

You let your mind turn back to the sight of him shirtless, sweating, chest heaving from some unforeseen effort. The strength of the man still surprised you, the muscles built from a lifetime of training. The tension made you want to break. You let your fingers circle your clit, your other hand teasing your breast. You had wanted him to grab you and throw you down into the furs. You wanted him to tear off your clothing as his mouth enveloped your own. Your cunt ached with need. You gasped loudly, forgetting where you were for a moment as your pleasure surmounted. You came with a breathy gasp and quiet curse, hoping Obi-Wan hadn’t heard you as you came down from the wave of pleasure.

You showered and dried off quickly, not wanting to arouse suspicion with how long you were taking. You put on your undertunic and pants, not wanting to bother with the rest of the outfit. You parted the furs and stepped out into the quiet cabinet.

“Y/n?” Obi-Wan called from outside the hut.

You followed the sound of his voice to find him sitting in the same spot you were, legs dangling over the edge of the platform. He was hunched over, elbows resting on his thighs. His fair skin was bright against the dark scene of the village. The lamps had been put out. You admired the muscles in his back once more.

“Yes, Master Kenobi?” You sat to his left, letting your legs dangle as well, looking up at the two nearby planets that engulfed the sky. One was a brilliant yellow, the other a hazy blue.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” he said. The Jedi Master sounded nervous.

You looked at him quizzically, heartbeat racing. You spoke breathily, “Yes?”

Your Master turned to you, raising his left leg to rest on the platform. “Do you remember the first time we met?”

You nodded. “Yeah, you said my lightsaber grip was atrocious and taught me the proper way.” You gave a short laugh that was returned with a smile from Obi-Wan.

“I felt something that day. I wanted to ask you to join me in the library later that day. It was temptation, attachment.” The older Jedi stroked his beard thoughtfully. “I stopped because I felt scared. Master Qui-Gon taught me to never give in to temptation, that I would fall to the dark side.”

He searched your face for an answer, you didn’t know what to say. You weren’t quite sure where he was going with this, but your heart was racing. The Master continued,

“As we grew older, I found myself thinking about you more. I would see you in passing, with Master Silo. Master Qui-Gon had heard rumors of the two of you and dismissed me when I asked what about. You grew stronger and more beautiful every time I saw you,” he chuckled. “I even thought about asking to spar with you just for the chance to see you again.”

He looked at you again, you stared at his feet, vulnerable. There were rumors of you and Master Silo?

“When I heard what happened to Master Silo, the temptation got the best of me. I petitioned the council to have you as my Padawan, despite knowing you are more than ready for the trails. I-,” his voice broke a little as his courage seemed to fail him.

You reached out and took Obi-Wan’s hand in your own two, smiling gently at him to continue.

“When I took you to Ilum, I wasn’t sure what I would find. I wanted to know you. Anything and everything I could. And I felt,” he paused, searching your face once more. “When I saw how you saw me, how you felt about me. I was absolutely delighted, but also very afraid. I was afraid I had made a terrible mistake. I am not a perfect Jedi, y/n.”

You pursed your lips, searching yourself for the right words to ask him. The right words to push him into the conclusion you knew he was ready to make. The one you were ready to make. You spoke softly, “Are you still afraid you’ve made a mistake?”

You looked deeply into Obi-Wan’s eyes as he stared back at yours. He looked beautiful in the moonlight. Your walls fell down. Obi-Wan’s consciousness crashed into yours, silencing your thoughts. He leaned towards you, his free hand cupping your cheek. You met his lips in a swell of emotion. Everything, all of these years apart, the trials, the hardships, the loss, had come to this. You felt like one. Obi-Wan kissed you passionately, fingers pressing into the side of your head gently. When the two of you pulled away, you were breathing hard. Desire swirled between the two of you. The tension was nearly palpable.

Obi-Wan stood quickly and pulled you to your feet. He strode quickly through the hut, leading you to the bedding area, pulling you against his body. His arms enveloped you, giving you a give hug before tilting your chin to meet his eyes, searching for a confirmation of your own desire. You stood on your toes to kiss him, his lips soft, beard scratching your face. He kissed you urgently, free hand wandering over your back. You brought your hands to his face, holding it as you kissed him back.

Obi-Wan’s hand slipped under the hem of your undertunic, sliding up the side of your body gently. He gripped your side, just under your breast, thumb pressing into your flesh. You gave a soft moan against his lips. His breath huffed at the noise and the Jedi slid his hand over your breast, cupping and squeezing it gently. You let out a soft moan again. Following his lead, you snaked a hand down his chest, feeling the muscles there. Obi-Wan pulled away from you briefly to push back his messy hair. You ran your fingers through it as he kissed you again, feeling how soft it was.

Obi-Wan moaned against your lips as you tugged on his hair slightly. Your hips brushed against his, feeling his erection through his pants. The Jedi wove his fingers under the hem of your shirt and tugged. You got his meaning and stepped away slightly, breath heavy as you pulled the shirt over your head, messing your hair. Obi-Wan beheld you with an animalistic expression, eyes lingering over your exposed breasts. You could feel the war within him. His voice came out in a rasp,

“Lay down.”

You obeyed his orders, crossing in front of him to lay on the pile of furs. The soft pelts tickled your bare skin, pulling you into their comfort. You gazed up at the still-standing Jedi, the moonlight highlighting his sharp, yet kind features. His gaze scanned your body, as if trying to memorize every feature, chest rising and falling. You let your eyes wander down his muscular body, blushing at his apparent arousal.

Obi-Wan lowered himself over you, hands and knees on either side of your body. His hair fell lazily to the side, prompting you to push it back. He smiled, eyes locking with your own as the Jedi Master leaned down to kiss you deeply. He ran his right hand down your side, feeling each and every curve. He broke away from your kiss, his large hand gripping your hip tightly as he planted gentle kisses on your neck. You took a moment to run your hands over his neck and back, feeling the dips in his muscles.

His consciousness leaned against yours heavily, you could feel the restraint deep under the happiness and excitement. He wanted to ravish you, claim you as his own, let go of everything that had been built up all of these years. But he was afraid, he knew what you had been through in capture. His mind soothed your own, lips traveling down to your breasts. You let your mind relay your pleasure, not letting the Master’s mind consume your own. You ran your fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, gasping slightly as he slipped your nipple into his mouth. His hot tongue swirled deliciously over your nipple, eliciting small whimpers from you.

Obi-Wan hummed a noise of pleasure deep in his chest. His erection strained against his pants, the tip brushing against your tight as he moved down your body, planting kisses on your chest and stomach. His hands gripped your hips, fingertips curling under the hem of your pants. The Jedi looked to you, eyes questioning. You lifted your hips in response, aiding Obi-Wan in sliding your pants off. As you settled back into the furs, you realized he had also slipped off your panties. He sat back on his knees, tossing your pants to the side.

You lay fully exposed in front of the Jedi, the outside breeze cooling the air between you. Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably, pants straining to keep him contained. Feeling a bit brave, you sat up and reached a hand towards the Jedi. He eyed you curiously. You smiled, sliding your hand up his thigh. He gasped softly as your hand slid over his covered cock. Obi-Wan leaned forward to kiss you, pushing you back down into the bed of furs. He gently nudged your legs apart with his knee, moaning against your lips as you stroked his erection through his pants.

The Jedi broke away from you suddenly, hastily pulling off his pants, stumbling slightly. You smiled slightly at the sight of his blue underwear, admiring the shape of his ass as he pulled those off too. His cock twitched, bouncing, happy to be free from its restraints. It was thick and long, dripping slightly. You felt nervous. No, he felt nervous. Maybe you both felt nervous as Obi-Wan nudged your legs apart, settling between them.

He leaned forward again to kiss you, large fingers brushing against your clit. He slid a finger down, teasing your wet entrance. The mewl the touch brought from your lips made the Jedi Master groan. He kissed your neck, biting gently as he slid a finger into your waiting entrance. Your moan encouraged the Jedi, sliding his finger in and out slowly. Normally, you admired the Jedi Master’s patience. But right now, it was killing you. You couldn’t wait anymore, you hoped he could feel your urgency, hips rising to adjust the angle as he circled your clit with his thumb, long digit still buried in you.

Your Master must have felt it as he withdrew his hand, stroking his cock for a moment while he kissed you deeply. You gripped his bicep needily, moaning softly, urgently, stretching your body to press against his. Obi-Wan smirked at you, moving forward to slide the tip of his cock against your entrance, free hand gripping your thigh.  
“Ready?” He teased.

You locked eyes as he slid in, breaking open your entrance with his thick cock. The groan from his lips was utterly erotic and your body melted, Obi-Wan buried deep within you.  
“You feel so good, darling,” Obi-Wan whispered.

You blushed, feeling so wonderfully stretched, full. Obi-Wan grips your legs, holding them against his chest, your feet hovering over each of his shoulders. His nails dig into your thighs as he works his hips back and forth, forgoing his earlier carefulness. You feel your cunt squeeze around his cock, coating it with your nearly obscene wetness. Every bit of your body was on fire from the new sensation.

“Oh, gods,” you moaned breathlessly.

Obi-Wan’s breath was ragged as he continued to fuck your cunt. You closed your eyes, arching your back. You let yourself forget where you were, who you were as you delighted in your Master’s cock slamming into you. The sounds of your sex fill the hut. Every nerve in your body was on overdrive, high on pleasure from your forbidden act. Obi-Wan cursed under his breath, his hips staggering for a moment as he slowed, releasing his grip on your thighs. You moaned disappointedly.

“Now, now,” he warned. “We’ll have none of that.”

He leaned down to kiss you, tongue prodding your lips. You accepted the Jedi’s tongue eagerly, taking a moment to feel Obi-Wan’s body, his cock still buried inside you. He ended your kiss, burying his face in the furs next to your head.

His muscular arms flexed as he began to fuck you again, bearing down on your cunt mercilessly. You moaned lewdly, digging your nails into his back. The Jedi groaned, slamming his cock into you, his breath loud in your ear. Your vision darkened as pleasure overtook you, gasping,

“P-please, ah-,” you moaned as he raked against your insides, stimulating your core. “Obi-, please,” you begged him.

You were a mess. Your moans were mostly gasps and squeaks at this point. The Jedi groaned again, lifting his head. His satisfaction at your defiled state washed over you. His hair was a wild mess, sticking to his forehead as he planted a rough kiss on your cheek. He pressed his forehead against your shoulder, his back arching as he slipped a hand down to rub your clit.

The release was nearly immediate. You gasped, body shuttering and arcing against Obi-Wan as he groaned. His body heaved and his hips jerked. You could feel his cock twitching inside you, filling you with his hot cum. His breath came in ragged gasps, shoulders shaking. You mewled in Obi-Wan’s ear, nuzzling his head and planting a soft kiss on the side of it. You fought to catch your breath, throat sore. Obi-Wan was still huffing, his fist clenched in the furs beside you.

You wrapped your legs around the Jedi Master’s waist, pushing his cock even deeper into your cunt. Your legs shook as you squeezed his hips. He moaned and gave a soft chuckle, finally catching his breath.

“What a naughty girl,” he cooed.

Words failed to come to you as Obi-Wan rocked his hips against yours, his body heavy. He kept himself buried deep inside you until you were both calm. The Jedi eventually pulled himself off of you, unsheathing himself. He lay on his back to your right, opening his arms to hold you against him. You entered thankfully, cold in the night’s breeze. Your cunt felt swollen, but you relished the feeling, Obi-Wan’s cum still inside you. The Jedi Master kissed your forehead as you lay your head on his shoulder. You felt his arm move behind you as he pulled one of the furs over you, keeping himself exposed.

You felt like you were floating in ecstasy. Obi-Wan’s body was strong and warm against yours, the fur silken against your cool skin, despite the thin layer of sweat. Your core still throbbed occasionally. You ran a hand over Obi-Wan’s chest, feeling the soft hair. He chuckled and held your hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss.

“I like that name,” he whispered, his voice reverberating in his chest. You craned your neck to look at his face, confused.

“What name?”

“Obi,” he said smiling, eyes sparkling.

You smiled to yourself. You had only said it because you couldn’t get his full name out in the moment. But you thought it fit him so perfectly. Obi. Something that holds things together, to keep them secure. You felt secure in his arms, safe. Happy. You could feel Obi-Wan’s happiness too. He felt relieved too, you thought, examining the feelings present in your shared connection. Although, you weren’t sure why, your wall still stood, keeping yourself separate from the Jedi Master. But, you could feel his warmth and care through it. Obi-Wan moved to stroke your hair, pulling the strands away from your face.

“Why do you keep the Force connection with me? You said you learned everything on Ilum,” you questioned.

You felt Obi-Wan’s head shift to look down at you before settling back. “I never said I learned everything. On other planets, through the Force, I can feel your presence, your emotions. The connection we had on Ilum was different, but I could only see your memories and the feelings that came with them.”

“It was like I was a part of you,” you whispered, suddenly shy as the memory of the Duchess Satine drifted through your brain. You slammed a wall around it before it could pass to Obi-Wan.

“Yes, it was,” Obi-Wan mumbled, his accent thick. “But ever since we rescued you, I haven’t been able to feel you again. To see you as I did.” The Jedi paused to think before he continued,

“Y/n, whatever happened on that ship will not harm you any longer. I’m here now. I won’t lose you again.” His arms tightened around you, planting a long kiss on your head.

You stayed silent, letting your thankfulness and care for Obi-Wan flow on the connection between you. He was unlike any other Jedi Master you had met. Kind, genuine, gentle. You smiled to yourself, settling into Obi-Wan’s embrace.


	7. Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are different now, right?

“You think you can hide from me? Escape to the farthest reaches of the Galaxy with your Jedi knight,” a deep voice murmured threateningly. “Foolish girl.” 

The cold prickled up your back like tiny icicles. You tightened your arms around your still naked flesh, squeezing your eyes shut. It was all in your head. You were safe with Obi-Wan on the planet Sanrao, wrapped in furs in a hut high off the forest floor. You felt his body next to you. But not his mind or the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. Worried, you opened your eyes slowly.

You stood in a dark area, fog hanging high in the air, dense, suffocating. A feeling of isolation crept over your skin, raising bumps on your arms and neck. You tried to shrug it off and center yourself. You must have been dreaming. You remembered falling asleep in a pleasured haze. Feeling compelled, you walked forward. Each step was heavy, dragging through the air as if you were walking underwater. You lifted your hand tentatively, swaying it back and forth, the same pressure spreading your fingers apart. Your hair lifted from your head and shoulders slightly, the silver band glittering. A silhouette of a dark figure eased into your vision as you walked, bare feet cold against the surface. You tried to discern what you were walking on but felt nothing. The figure seemed to turn in place and walk towards you quickly. 

You stopped, startled by the quickness the figure possessed in this environment. As it strode forward with a steady stride and your breath caught in your throat. Black and red, a toothy yellow grin. Maul stopped barely a foot away from your body, his sickly yellow eyes scanning your body. His chest was bare, long strips of black leather wrapped around his forearms. Your gaze seemed to stick on the deadly Zabrak’s muscle. A thick, studded leather obi wrapped around his stomach, holding a loose pair of black pants. Panic swelled in your chest, you had to get away. You tried to move, but the thick air slowed your limbs once more. With an uncanny quickness, Maul gripped your arm, pulling you into his grasp.

His touch was cool against your searing skin. A layer of sweat had formed, making some of your hair stick to your body and forehead. His hands traced the muscles in your back, sliding over your curves. You urged yourself to move, but remained in place. His right hand slid up your arm, claws lingering on your collar bone before gripping your neck tightly. Helplessness crept into your mind as a dark smile formed on his lips. Maul pulled you into a fierce kiss, his teeth biting hard into your bottom lip. You whimpered slightly in pain, tasting the iron of your blood. He growled in pleasure. Your mind screamed out, this was so wrong. You didn’t want the Sith lord to touch you. You wanted to fight back. His tongue parted your lips, tasting the blood. His free hand gripped your hip, grinding his body against yours. Your body melted into his touch, lips acting on their own as they embraced his. He broke away momentarily, 

“Good girl,” Maul purred. 

Your heart was racing, panic and fear stuck in your throat. No, no, no. This wasn’t right. Obi-Wan. Think of Obi-Wan. Your mind raced as you reached out, closing your eyes as you tried to push yourself away from the Sith. Maul gripped your ass hard, nudging your legs apart with his knee. You could feel the warm ground beneath the fog, solid and expansive. Warmth meant safety. Summoning all the strength you could muster in this mysterious environment, you reached for the warmth, willing the Force to aid you, to pull you back into the light. Maul growled and raised his hand, releasing his grip on your throat. He struck your cheek hard, knocking the air from your lungs. 

“Your defiance is getting old, little one.” The Sith pushed you away and began to circle you as you clutched your searing cheek. “I was hoping it wouldn’t have to come to this just yet.” 

The surface gave way beneath your feet and you began to fall. The fog swirled as your body broke the stagnant surface. You hit a wooden floor, right hip first. Pain broke out across your body, eliciting a gasp and groans of pain. You huffed in pain, pushing through the sensation. You heard the familiar hum of a lightsaber, the area around you lit red. You looked up to see Maul, standing in the hut on Sanrao, your body discarded from the sleeping area. Obi-Wan slept peacefully under a black fur pelt, his pale skin illuminated red by the saberstaff’s glow. Dread gripped you as you tried to move to intervene. Maul growled like an animal and stretched out his hand towards, using the Force to hold your limbs like an impenetrable wall. Your heart hurt, constricted as something seemed to twist in your chest. You struggled persistently, a thick fog surrounding you. 

You watched, helpless as Maul fingered his saberstaff. His yellow gaze lingered back and forth between you and Obi-Wan’s sleeping form, basking in your struggle. He growled fiercely, his nose crinkling in an upward snarl. His strike was quick and true, plunging into the Jedi Master’s chest. Obi-Wan’s body seized around the saberstaff, panic wrought on his face. No. You screamed, reaching deep into yourself. No. Maul’s laugh echoed in your mind, his shoulders shaking. No. You reached for the Force, grasping it desperately, pushing outward. Not him too. 

Maul’s grasp on you broke and darkness descended on the room. 

You lay on the ground, shaking. Cold gripped your body, a heavy weight pressed you further into the ground. It’s just a dream. You whispered to yourself. It’s just a dream. A mantra in your mind. It’s just a dream. The scene played again, half of Maul’s blood-red saber plunging into Obi-Wan’s chest, the second half illuminating Maul’s victorious snarl. Obi-Wan’s body jerking, struggling to remove the lightsaber, fear and pain twisted on his face. It’s just a dream. Obi-Wan’s eyes lingered on you as the Force faded from him. Tears welled in your eyes and you gave in, letting the heaviness push you into the ground. No thoughts crossed your mind. You could not will your body to move. You lay in the darkness, letting it spread through your chest to the tips of your fingers. 

You were alone on your hands and knees, forehead pressed into the ground. Master Silo’s body lay in front of you, blood pooling around your hands. You lifted your gaze, gasping for breath. You could see him there, Obi-Wan. His body was still on the cold floor. He was dressed in his robes, positioned with his hands folded over his lap. A dark hood hung over his face. 

“Y/n.”

The voice made you jump, your skin crawled. You tried to push it away, the phantom call echoing in your mind. You couldn’t stand the weight any more. 

“Come back to me, darling. Wake up.” 

A searing heat crossed your skin. You were being shaken. You opened your eyes weakly, peeking through your eyelids to see Obi-Wan. His hair stuck up at odd angles, tousled from sleep. Fear flashed across his face,

“Y/n! Y/n, what’s wrong? Wake up, darling, please,” he pleaded. 

Obi-Wan held you in his arms. You moaned weakly, trying to tell the Jedi something, anything. Obi-Wan let out a heavy, shaking exhale as he pulled you into his chest. He whispered something you didn’t understand. You felt far away from your body, floating in some other state. Obi-Wan kissed your forehead gently, 

“Come now, dear. Your skin is on fire,” he barely spoke loud enough to hear. 

You tried to mumble in disagreement, but Obi-Wan shushed you gently. You were cold, freezing in fact. Your body shivered as the Jedi slipped his arms under your still naked body. You felt him shift, pulling you close to his chest as he stood. His muscles flexed as he carried you, swaying with each of his steps. You focused on his steps, trying to ground yourself in reality. He took long, even steps. His heel hit the floor first, rolling to the ball of his foot before lifting for another step. You decided in that moment that you liked the way he walked, confident, steady. You rest your cheek against his shoulder, observing the auburn hair on his chest. 

Your body twisted as Obi-Wan pushed aside the fur curtain to the shower. The sound of running water followed shortly after. Obi-Wan grunted softly, pulling you closer to him as he moved to stand in the small area without jostling you. Obi-Wan muttered a quick apology as your feet brushed the wooden wall. With a bit of effort, the Jedi lowered himself to the shower floor, keeping you on his lap. He rested his back against the wall, one arm wrapped around your torso, the rest of your body nestled between his chest and bent knees. The cool water hit your skin instantly, making your teeth chatter. Tears welled in your eyes once again as the dream overwhelmed you, your body shivering. 

“I’m here, darling. It’s okay, you’re okay,” Obi-Wan soothed, pushing your hair away from your face and shoulder. He fingered the silver band for a moment. 

You were a bit embarrassed, letting him see you like this. A real Jedi wouldn’t be so weak. You nestled against the warmth of Obi-Wan’s skin, letting his words and touch calm you. A real Jedi would have fought. As the tears slowed, you reached out for his consciousness. He embraced you immediately, the thin wall usually separating you disappearing. You let the memory of the dream play in your head, tears springing in your eyes again. Obi-Wan’s face grew dark, his brow furrowing as if he was trying to control himself. You couldn’t feel his emotion, a wall raising between the two of you again before you could reach for him. 

“Don’t worry, y/n. I’ve beat him before and I’ll do it again.” 

You let his words sit in the silence between you, water still raining on your skin. Obi-Wan rested his head against the wooden wall with a quiet thud, closing his eyes. His breathing became steady. You worried for a moment that you had offended him. The wall was a shield, strong and persistent. Master Silo had taught you the technique, but it wasn’t one you were skilled in. What was the point of hiding your thoughts and emotions? You could keep a secret better than most, a life of survival and a lack of comfort had taught you that. Your motives had always been clear and directed. It was always what Master Silo ordered and advised, what the council pronounced would be. 

You sat in a moment of uncertainty, apprehension brewing in your mind. Obi-Wan had said you were ready to undertake the trials, ready to become a full-fledged Jedi. But he had kept you from that, seeing an opportunity to be close to you. If you had taken the Trials and passed, you would have been sent far away from him.

Your breath caught in your throat for a moment, ears burning. You were certainly close to him now. You had sex with him earlier that night, falling asleep together, naked in a bed of furs on a planet far away from Coruscant. Yes, you were far away from the High Council here. You had spent your whole life far away from them thanks to Master Silo. But now, you stood just behind them, the Padawan of a prominent member. It was wrong, wasn’t it? To feel this way about another Jedi, let alone your Master. It was wrong, especially in the eyes of the High Council, but it felt right.

But what if he was coming to regret his decision? Maul plagued your mind, his touch lingering just out of sight as you went about your days. Obi-Wan had seemed content to put the ordeal of your rescue behind, to focus on the present and the task at hand. But the touch crept along your spine a little more every day. A distant claw poking you. You tried to shake it off, to be thankful you were alive and with your new Master, learning, and training. But when you finally felt like you were gaining ground, the nightmare came. 

Obi-Wan shifted under you, loosening his grip on your body. You gazed at his face, his eyes still closed. He looked peaceful, relaxing as the water bounced off his skin. He must be getting sore. You almost reached out for him, hoping to show your appreciation for his actions. When you reached the shield, your intentions faltered. Maybe it was best to show physical affection? You decided instead to plant a kiss on his cheek, moving carefully so you didn’t hurt or pinch him. A small smile appeared on his lips as you kissed his rough cheek, his eyes opening slightly as the coarse beard hair met your lips. 

You felt his gaze linger on you as you stood. Your back and arms ached and shivered as you left the water and Obi-Wan’s warm embrace. You heard the Jedi follow you as you stepped out into the hut. It was still dark out, the village of Sanrao natives still slumbering. The air was still and cool, earthy tones wafting from the trees. You took a deep inhale. It was nice to be back in nature. The cities were suffocating and rigid. You felt a gentle nudge on your arm and turned to see Obi-Wan handing you the extra set of clothes from your pack, a smile on his face. You smiled back gently. You thought you liked the way his mustache turned upward when he smiled.

“Will you come back to bed?” He asked simply as if already knew the answer. 

You shook your head, “No, I’m not sure I’d be able to sleep, Master.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows furrowed a bit then quickly relaxed. Had you said something wrong? You wanted to press further, but the Jedi spoke,

“Meditate and let the Force show the way.” 

You nodded and dressed quickly, understanding this to be the first advice you had received from Obi-Wan as his Padawan. Your clothes today were a light tan, similar to the ones Obi-Wan typically wore. You took your light brown cloak from your pack and wrapped yourself in it, thankful for the heavy, warm wool. You left your feet bare and walked along the wooden floor of the hut to the platform overlooking the village. You sat in your typical meditation stance, pulling the hood low over your brow. It helped to feel removed from the outside world. Inhaling deeply, you cleared your mind, closing your eyes to the world. 

The Force was like wading through an ocean floor. Your mind was sharp and agile, you could perceive all around you. Yet, your limbs dragged sluggishly if you moved. You found it best to sit in a particular spot. Soon enough, you would feel your body lift and you would float along the experience. Master Silo had said each individual’s meditation experience was particular to the Force wielder and heavily influenced by their emotions. As you opened your eyes once more, the area around you was blank, an expansive lot of dim light. A thick film hung in the air. You strode through the expanse, feeling the weight pull against your chest. 

Soon enough, you arrived at two tall standing stones. The one on the left was a perfect rectangle, smooth to the touch and shaped by years of dedicated shaping. The one on the right was new, still rough and misshapen. You ran your hand along the face of this one, feeling the bumps and sharp edges. You could sense him here. You knew he would be here, waiting for you. Maul leaned with his shoulder against the left monolith, arms crossed and dark lips stretched into a toothy grin. His mouth disgusted you, rotting yellow and black teeth set under dark gums. 

“You’re here,” he stated simply, pushing off the smooth stone. 

You circled each other, calm, feeling each other out. His presence bore down on yours, hate and deceit rolled off the Sith in waves. You let them pass, holding your own strength. 

“I will not be tempted any further by you, Sith.” You let the words roll off your tongue. 

You inched closer together, a teetering dance of balance. You were less than an arms-length apart when you stopped, studying the Sith lord. His breath was hot on your face, red-ringed eyes meeting your own. Maul gripped your chin between his fingers, tilting it upward. 

“You’re smarter than this, to believe he truly feels for you. He is the embodiment of the Jedi Order. And you, “ his deep chuckle echoed in the space. “Are a traitor to your kind.” 

Maul’s claws dug into your chin briefly before flicking your face away from him. Hurt, you rubbed your chin. 

“You won’t get to Master Kenobi through me, Maul.” 

The Sith Lord tsked and rolled his eyes, stalking towards the walls. He stood in front of the left one. 

“Your feelings for the Jedi,” he snarled as he observed the smooth surface. 

Maul raised his hand to the wall, scraping his claws down the smooth surface, a snarl forming on his face. To your relief, only light scratch marks appeared in his wake. His attention turned to the right wall, rough and unfinished. His eyes flickered to you, a devious smile forming on his face. You stood still, calming the fear and anger waving over you. He would not be able to tear down your walls, you thought. This was a test of the Force, forcing you to rise from the ashes of your former Master and defend yourself. Defend your new Master and the new connection you shared. 

Darth Maul stood in front of the rugged stone. He observed it for a long time, feeling for the secrets woven into the sediment. You could feel him searching it, like a tear in the back of your mind. The pain was sharp, stabbing into your side like a well-placed knife. However, you knew he would find nothing. This stone was a monument in your mind. A testament to the guilt and regret you held for Master Silo’s death. Every night, you visited this stone in your dreams. At first, all you could do was weep, letting your tears fall over the stone, shaping it like a cave rock. As you fell into order behind Master Kenobi, you found yourself able to touch the stone more, carving it gently, trying to convince yourself his death wasn’t your fault. 

Often in these nights, your mind would turn to the left monolith, staring at the brightly polished surface. You could feel the cracks under the surface. Every bit of desire wrapped in shale, cracked open that very night. You wondered now what would happen if the wall came down, if you let your desires and longing free. If you let the lonely surface crumble and fade. Would you be free? 

A twisting pain in your back brought you back to the present. Maul still stood at the monument, concentrating hard to find your weakness. Enough. I won’t let this go on. You reached out to the Force, calling it, willing the energy built into your existence into action. You pushed against the Sith Lord, driving the pain away from your body. Anger filled him. He pushed back relentlessly, trying to overcome you. The battle of wills felt like it lasted ages. You could feel your strength waning, the Sith lord still driving. But, he was tiring and that encouraged you. You pushed harder, straining your connection to the Force. 

It would always be with you. 

The Sith lord let go, cutting off his assault in a fit of rage. His snarl echoed in your mind as he fully retreated, the film lifting from your mind. Relief flooded through you, emptying your mind of the Sith Lord. You laughed a bit ridiculously. You had won. You had bested a Sith Lord. You smiled to yourself, wiping the sweat that had formed on your brow. You sat against Master Silo’s monument, resting the back of your head on the rough surface to catch your breath. A gentle energy radiated from the stone. He would have been proud of you. 

You turned your eyes towards the monolith, its surface shining softly in the dim light. You lifted your hand towards it, willing the Force to move through you once more. The cracks were deep and expanded the entire structure. You had sensed them when Obi-Wan had first become your Master, the tension between the two of you bearing down on the rock. Pockets of energy had formed in the cracks. You withdrew from the stone, taking a shaky breath. The wall would fall on its own one day. Or maybe it would explode in an event that would shake your very being. You didn’t know which was more likely to come first, but the seeds of destruction were sewn when Obi-Wan admitted his feelings to you earlier that night.

What was there to do now? You could break the wall on your own or let it happen itself. You could show Obi-Wan and study his reaction, wait for him to guide you. You shook the thought from your head quickly. These walls were too personal. For him to see them, you would have to let your consciousness, your mind, your essence become his. And he would have to do the same for you. Maul had done it the wrong way, the way of the Dark Side. He broke your defenses and used the dark arts to slip into your mind, trying to overwhelm your entity. 

You felt something pull on you like a gentle breeze. You felt Obi-Wan calling for you, another presence close to his. You stood slowly, letting the hood of your cloak fall. The silver band in your hair caught your eye. You held it gently and touched the monument to Master Silo affectionately. You walked away from the walls feeling unsettled. 

When you opened your eyes, a light blue hue had ascended in the sky, fading into a pale gold. The air was damp with morning dew and the platform around you was a darker, wet shade. Obi-Wan crouched on his heels beside you, watching you with a small smile on his face. He was dressed in his usual tan robes, forgoing his cloak. He held the two wooden bowls in his hands. He spoke formally,

“I’m sorry to have disturbed your meditation. We’re expected to help finish building today. I have received a transmission from the High Council, requesting my presence as soon as we are finished here. We will leave tonight.” 

He handed the bowl to you before moving to sit cross legged next to you. The bowl was warm in your hands, a simple soup steaming in the cool morning air. 

“I’m not the best of cooks, but we won’t be sick,” Obi-Wan laughed gently, the area around his eyes wrinkling. You smiled to yourself, admiring the expressiveness of his face. 

“Thank you, Master Kenobi,” you whispered, turning to watch the village. 

The Sanrao natives emerged from their huts as you sipped your morning meal. The wind rustling through the trees fused with the soft chatter of the cat-like species. 

“What did the Council want?” You asked casually. 

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, taking a sip from his bowl, “I am being sent on a diplomatic mission to the planet Mandalore.”  
Your breath caught in your throat for a moment. You tried hard not to choke on the soup, forcing it down. Your throat burned as you spoke, 

“And I will be staying on Coruscant?” 

Obi-Wan nodded, raising a hand to stroke his beard. He stared out at the village, not meeting your gaze. You had noticed this avoidant look of his many times, his hand on his face as he thought of what to say. He spoke carefully,

“Yes, you will stay on Coruscant with Anakin. And Ahsoka will be coming with me.” 

Your brow furrowed in a mix of confusion and jealousy. Stay with Anakin? You hardly knew the Jedi Master, let alone felt comfortable being with him while Obi-Wan was away. You had heard he was reckless, dangerous to be around, and constantly challenging the High Council. He was the last person you wanted to be with. You spoke harshly, without thinking,

“Why does Ahsoka get to come with you? I’m your Padawan now, not her.” 

Obi-Wan’s face flashed in surprise at your outburst but quickly morphed into the steel look of a Master correcting his charge. 

“Y/n. Padawan of mine or not, this was not my decision. Ahsoka is coming with me to learn. You’d do well to put it behind you and focus on what you can learn from Anakin.” 

You sat in a dispirited air, letting your feelings settle as you finished the now cold soup. It was probably for the best that you didn’t go with him. You figured he was going to be with the Duchess Satine, working out whatever it was that she needed from the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan shifted beside you, raising his legs from the edge of the platform. He reached for the empty bowl in your hands, placing a firm kiss on the top of your head as he took it back into the hut. Your heart lifted a bit at his open display of affection. 

After a few moments, a deep purple Sanrao native lept from an unknown origin and landed silently on the platform beside you. It stood tall on all four limbs, but not quite as tall as the others of its kind. Its sleek coat was nearly black, the purple hues of its undercoat shimmering in the growing morning light. You watched the creature’s large paws stretch as it seemed to glide through the air, merely walking in a circle. Its green eyes focused on you with an air of lazy enjoyment. You stood to greet the creature, folding your hands into your cloak. You weren’t sure where Obi-Wan had placed the translation device. You called to him through the Force. It appears we have a guest, Master Kenobi. 

Obi-Wan quickly emerged from the hut, heavy footsteps thumping on the wooden floor. He shot a look in your director before bringing the device to his lips to greet the splendid Sanrao. 

“Jedi, Padawan,” the Sanrao’s voice was a deep male purr, smooth and heavy through the device. “I hope you have enjoyed my home during your stay.”  
The Sanrao’s eyes flicked over you, purring in his chest. You and Obi-Wan came to the same conclusion at once, bowing briefly to the King’s brother who had left you his home. You wondered why you were just now meeting him. Had he been present at the meal the night before? You could feel the amusement rolling off the Sanrao native as he regarded you. 

“Thank you for your generosity,” you stumbled over the words quickly. “Your home is quite lovely.” 

The Sanrao native blinked slowly. You looked back for a moment, confused. Heat rose in your cheeks as you realized he probably couldn’t understand you. You gave Obi-Wan a despondent look, eyeing the device in his hands. The Jedi Master repeated your words, folding his free hand behind his back. The Sanrao nodded and turned its attention to Obi-Wan. You sensed some kind of conversation between the two, the translation device remaining silent. Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered to you once, lingering with an amused look. You stood in silence, watching the beautiful creature’s fur lift in the breeze. 

***

The day’s work was long and exhausting. You felt the strain much earlier than the day before. Your arms ached relentlessly, shaking by the end of the day. You let them hang loose by your sides when you had the chance. Tiny Sanrao children scuttled beneath your feet as you worked, weaving in and out of your steps and pouncing to and from tree to tree, occasionally landing on an older native. It was fun to watch them, small masses flying through the air with an inherent agility. The next load of planks was particularly heavy, you let out a low groan from the effort. You felt Obi-Wan worry for a moment, his concern drifting through your connection. You soothed his worry with a smile, assuring him you would make it through the day. 

As he turned away, you cursed Maul silently, wishing you had been able to sleep more the night before. As you worked with Obi-Wan to move beams and planks to construct the huts, the connection between you felt strong. You could feel his concentration on the task at hand, his admiration for the building techniques the Sanrao employed, and the way they moved in the forest. You could also tell he was pleased that you had the idea to come here, he liked the time away from Coruscant. But something else was tugging at the back of his mind, something just out of your reach. You decided it would be best to leave the Master Jedi’s private thoughts alone and focused on imaging what it would have been like to wake up next to him, careful not to let the images float to Obi-Wan. Would his hair have been a total mess? Did he like to sleep on his back or would you wake up to find him facing you? Did he snore? You giggled to yourself at the thought. 

The sun was setting as you finished the final hut. The village glowed in deep red and orange hues, illuminated the Sanrao’s furs. The Sanrao King perched at the platform of his great hut, eyes surveying the completed village, the Queen and their son lazing against him. You and Obi-Wan stood side by side next to the King, watching the scene unfold. Children pounced to their new homes excitedly, their voices snapping and crunching in their strange manner of speech. Pairs of Sanrao sat on the newly completed platforms, some with children at their feet and some without. Pride swelled in your chest, proud to have helped such beautiful creatures. You turned your gaze to the burnt trees, their carcasses black against the vibrant village colors. Something about the way they loomed, silent in the back of the village irked you. The King spoke, his great voice echoing throughout the village, 

“My friends, family,” his eyes turned to you and Obi-Wan. “Jedi and Padawan, we have risen above the flames of our past lives and started new. With the help of the Jedi Order, we have ended our silent existence and come to share our place in the Galaxy.” 

A wave of approval sounded from the village, a cascade of snapping branches and creaking trees. You glanced to Obi-Wan briefly, a bit confused by the King’s message. He smiled playfully at you, tilting his chin up and away from you without explanation. You rolled your eyes, a bit annoyed with being kept out of the loop. I saw that. Obi-Wan’s playfully warning voice in your mind made you grin, holding back a chuckle. 

You had missed the rest of the King’s speech in your conversation, but a great roar sounding from the village. The Sanrao natives waved their long tails in happiness, nuzzling each other. You and Obi-Wan smiled at each other, sharing the happiness of a job well done. 

***

You packed your bag quickly, tucking your discarded clothes from the day before into the pack. Obi-Wan took his time arranging his own pack over again, struggling to fold his clothes in a way that they would fit again. You wondered if droids packed his bag or if he did. You looked around the hut for a final time. The nightmare scene flashed in your mind as your eyes passed over the furs, you shook it away, feeling a sense of longing overcome you. You felt Obi-Wan’s consciousness press against your own, quizzically. You smiled to yourself, surprised he was paying attention to how you were feeling. You shared the memory of your conversation with Sanrao Queen, lingering on her offer for you and Obi-Wan to stay in the village. 

Obi-Wan ended the memory quickly, brushing it aside. He turned to face you, eyes stern, 

“Y/n, we are Knights of the Jedi Order. Our place is on Coruscant, aiding the Republic and fighting the Dark Side of the Force.” His voice rose in a fit of passion.

“Have you forgotten there is a war going on? People are dying every day. I have men to command, a flagship to run, battles to fight. And you,” his voice softened, controlling himself. He walked towards you. “You are to learn all that you can from me so that you can undertake the Trials and join our Order once and for all.” 

You nodded, heart stinging from his rejection of your idea. Doubt crept in your mind again, Maul’s words playing over again. ‘Traitor.’ Emotion welled in your throat, but you pushed it down quickly. This was no time to make a scene. You felt like you should be grateful you were with Obi-Wan in the first place. He was right. He had responsibilities to the Order and to the Galaxy at large. You were silly for thinking he would just run away with you, forgoing everything his life had ever been.

Obi-Wan stood in front of you, staring down with a gentle look on his face. His blue-grey eyes were dull, you felt a similar sense of longing deep within him. He raised a hand to cup your cheek, the smooth leather of his glove warm on your face. You leaned slightly into his hand, looking up at the Jedi. He spoke softly, barely above a whisper, 

“At least we are together.” 

The Jedi Master kissed you deeply, wrapping his free arm around you to pull your body against his. You brought your hands to his chest, feeling the soft material of his cloak. You continued to kiss the Jedi, relishing in the comfort and happiness that buzzed between the two of you. You scratched the back of Obi-Wan’s head tentatively, something telling you he would enjoy it. Your feeling was affirmed when his body slackened slightly against yours, leaning into you ever so slightly. You smiled as he broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to yours, his eyes searching your own for a moment before closing. You felt a wave of happiness flow from him before he pulled you into his arms. You nestled into his warmth, his hand holding your head against his shoulder. Obi-Wan kissed the top of your head quickly before nestling his head against your own.

You weren’t sure how long you stood there together, relaxing in each other's embrace. You thought about all of the times you imagined what it would be like to be held by Obi-Wan. You had always imagined it to be passionate and strong, a knight sweeping you off your feet. But this was warm and kind, gentle. Obi-Wan’s feelings waded through your mind as yours did through his. He liked how your body felt against his, how your hair smelled even though you had sweat all day. He was happy to finally have you in his arms, sharing these moments with you. You listened to the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat, the sounds of the forest village a distant memory. 

Eventually, you knew it was time to leave. Night had fallen on the village and the lanterns had been lit once more. Obi-Wan pulled away from you with a final kiss on your head. You grabbed your pack and met him on the platform, making the journey to the forest floor. Several Sanrao had gathered to accompany you back, the King and Queen standing on all four limbs. The Queen approached you, her brilliant green eyes focused on you. You felt her questioning mood and shook your head no. She breathed a great sigh, turning her gaze away from you before focusing again. You felt her reaching out for you, a strange pull tugging at your mind. 

I’m glad you have taken my advice, Padawan. The Queen purred. You will not stay?

You spoke back in your mind, accepting the pull. Master Kenobi is expected back on Coruscant. I did try to convince him, you added sheepishly. 

The Queen smiled internally, seeming to understand your position. A mischievous intention filled your mind. Your union was heard by the whole village, young one. 

Your mouth must have been open in shock as the Queen laughed in her light, snapping tones. Everyone had heard you! The entire village had heard you moaning like a harlot for Obi-Wan the night before. Apologies flew through your mind, but the Queen stopped you, the group was walking now, back to the ship you and Obi-Wan had taken. 

Will he accept you when the time comes, little one? The Queen seemed worried as she walked beside you, head swaying gently. 

I don’t know. You admitted. I don’t think we’ve been together long enough to define what our relationship is. But whatever it is, the Jedi Council forbids it. We are walking on treacherous grounds. 

Be mindful of your step and true in your pursuit. You do not need me to tell you this, of course. 

You nodded, appreciating her advice anyways. The Force will show me the way. 

The Queen remained silent for the rest of your walk. You had fallen to the back of the group and lost sight of Obi-Wan among the tall Sanrao natives. You thought you would miss this planet with its bright fauna and clever inhabitants. The ship was cold and metallic, grounding you in the reality that you would really be leaving this planet behind. It felt like a finality, like you would never return here again. You smiled and waved to the Sanrao natives as Obi-Wan closed the ramp. The King nodded his great head, the Prince perched on his back, tail flipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!~ I ran into memory/cache issues with my laptop that were a pain to fix. I started writing part 4 and just kept writing and writing and I hadn’t even gotten where I wanted to by the time I hit 5k words. So I’m uploading this and part 4 will be better fleshed out!~
> 
> P.s. Can anyone teach me how to do italics on Ao3? 😩


	8. A Place in Space

“We’ll make the jump to hyperspace in an hour after we’ve docked in the ring. You should get some rest, dear.” Obi-Wan’s voice sounded distant from the cockpit.

You walked around the Jedi Starfighter, observing the various mechanics and compartments before joining Obi-Wan at the front of the ship, the engines roaring as he lifted the vessel from the planet’s surface. You had sat with Obi-Wan on the trip to Sanrao, mostly in a slightly uncomfortable silence. The co-pilot seat was small and cramped with only a single belt to hold its inhabitant in place. You watched him navigate the ship with ease, the plethora of buttons blinking. Nothing on the ship made sense to you. Master Silo had never taught you to fly, something you had found odd since most learned to fly in their early teen years. Obi-Wan had laughed in disbelief when you told him.

“It’s a good thing we have droids,” he had said.

You sat in the seat once more, holding yourself still as the ship left the planet’s atmosphere. This part of flying felt like a stone in your stomach, weighing down on your organs until resting in the ship’s artificial gravity. You stared out at the growing expanse of stars and distant moons. Obi-Wan had left the hyperdrive ring almost an hour out of the planet’s atmosphere.

You couldn’t remember your first time in space, but you had gradually become aware of your appreciation for it over time. Everything was so far away from each other, it took days to travel between systems at sublight. It was a brilliant thought that anyone could travel through it at all. You thought of the systems you knew, knowing there were millions of planets you would never learn of. Several minutes later, lost in the sight of a distant blue dwarf, you heard Obi-Wan shift in his seat beside you, followed by the flip of two switches.

“Y/n,” he spoke gently, carefully.

You turned your attention to the Jedi. He sat in the pilot seat, still facing the panel of buttons, his gloved hands gripping the control wheel. You watched his face melt through a series of expressions. He looked confident, then hesitant, his eyebrows raising before settling on a blank look. He glanced to the side at you, his kind eyes lustrous in the backlight of the Galaxy.

“Now that we’re alone, I wanted to talk about what happened last night,” he sounded nervous, you thought.

Your own nerves rose in your chest. Oh Maker, he was regretting it, wasn’t he? He was going to tell you that it could never happen again and you should just forget everything. You tried to sense his feelings, searching for his intent. You were met with the shield again, secure and formidable. Anxiety reared its head in the silence, you forced yourself to speak,

“Y-yeah? What about it?”

Obi-Wan’s mouth opened slightly before closing again. His eyes flickered back and forth between some unknown sight. He took a quiet, deep breath, and spoke in a thick accent,

“I hope you don’t think I’m trying to take advantage of you, being your Master and all.”

He looked at you worriedly for a brief moment before his eyes locked back onto something distant. You wanted to laugh, but also comfort him. That's what he wanted to talk about? Your consent? You had been fantasizing of that moment for years, imagining what it might be like if you ever had the chance. You chuckled to yourself softly, it was very sweet of him to consider the idea that you might feel pressured. Obi-Wan looked at you, relief obvious on his face as you shook your head,

“I don’t think that at all, Master.” You tried to smile sweetly at him, the feeling that there was something more still hanging in the air between you. Obi-Wan gave a soft, short kind of scoff,

“I don’t like it when you call me that. _Master_ ,” he twisted the word as if it were vulgar. “Obi-Wan is just fine when we are together. Although,” his tone was sensual, teasing. “I can think of when I _would_ like it.”

Redness rose on your face, a bit surprised by his sudden forwardness. You giggled in an oddly girlish way, hiding your mouth behind your hand,

“I’ll remember that,” you traded back. An easy silence fell over the two of you.

“Did you, uh-,” Obi-Wan stopped awkwardly. “Did you enjoy yourself though?”

Okay, now he was being ridiculous. You remembered the night, the rasp of his voice commanding ‘Lay down,’ the restraint brewing under the surface. A sly smile grew on your lips.

“You held back,” you teased him, leaning forward in the small seat.

A roguish smile crossed his face, raising his eyebrows as he gave you a daring look. “I won’t this time.”

The Jedi held out his hand, pressing a few buttons on the control panel. He pulled the lightsaber from his belt and set it on the panel. A bit confused, you took it, feeling the weathered leather of his glove’s palm. Obi-Wan pulled you towards him slowly, his eyes locked on your face.

“Sit.”

The single word was more a stern command than a suggestion as he glanced at his lap. You hesitated for a moment, not quite sure how to go about this. Obi-Wan reached with one hand for your hip,

“Facing me,” he said considerably more gently.

You nodded, swinging your leg awkwardly over his lap. Your lightsabers pushed into your ribs as you sat on Obi-Wan’s lap, his face just a few inches lower than yours. Obi-Wan gripped your hip with his left hand, his forearm parallel with your thigh. He surveyed you with a thoughtful look, noticing the lightsabers still on your belt. He reached for your own gingerly, eyes glancing at you for permission. You nodded, taking Master Silo’s lightsaber from its opposite spot on your belt. To hold another Jedi’s lightsaber was to hold their life in your hands. The lightsaber was deeply personal to its Jedi, an extension of their own being, and a symbol of their morals. Yours was a simple design, main hilt wrapped in worn brown leather. The blade emitter was smooth and flared outwards towards the end.

Obi-Wan regarded it tenderly, turning it in his hand before placing it next to his own. You leaned over to set Master Silo’s lightsaber on the co-pilot seat, Obi-Wan’s hands on your hips to keep you steady. When you returned to face the Jedi, you found him staring. You made a playful face of confusion, asking,

“What?”

The Jedi smiled, the area around his eyes wrinkling slightly. “You’re beautiful, Y/n.”

He let an image float in the connection between you. Your hair tousled from the long day’s work, sitting so close to him with a beautiful backdrop of stars. He liked the way the light was cast on your face, accentuating your lips. He admired the depth in your eyes, wondering what all you had experienced in your life. Your heartbeat skipped a moment, his desire to take you overwhelmed the connection. Obi-Wan pulled you closer to him, tilting his chin up slightly. You leaned forward and kissed him deeply, hands settling into the crook of his neck on either side.

You seemed to lose yourselves in each other. Your hands tingled as Obi-Wan ran his own hands over your back, rubbing your thighs. It was a bizarre, almost ethereal experience. You could feel the sensation of your kiss through your own mind and Obi-Wan’s, his mustache tickling your upper lip. Your emotions had mingled into a single stream, flowing steadily. You could sense every one of Obi-Wan’s thoughts as he had them, his delight to have you close, his craving for your body. He pulled your hips closer to him, positioning you just over his cock.

You could feel his erection growing as his hands wandered, pushing aside your tabards and reaching under your tunic, feeling your breasts through your undertunic. You moaned softly against his lips, his thumbs grazing your nipples gently. You let your hips move against his, his cock stiffening quickly to your delight. You didn’t mind letting your pleasure be heard, taking satisfaction in the way his gloved fingers played with your stiff nipples as you grind against his erection.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t hold back this time, Obi,” you teased breathily.

Obi-Wan practically growled, the deep sound startling you. His lips were on yours before you could say another word, hands pulling your tabards and tunic off your shoulders. You shivered slightly in the cold, chest and shoulders exposed. Since the fabric was still tucked into your obi and belt, the bunched fabric held your arms to your sides. Obi-Wan pulled his gloves off, kissing his way down your neck, pushing you back. You gripped the spot on his thighs behind you as his mouth found your nipples, teasing and nibbling greedily. Obi-Wan was pleased with the sounds coming from your mouth, especially when he took a break from your nipples to leave a dark mark on your breast.

Finding support in your grip, you swept your hips over Obi-Wan’s cock. It felt impossibly hard in his pants, but oh so good against your cunt. His movements were rough, determined. You could feel the turmoil in his mind, hiding just beneath the pleasure. He wanted to let go, make you eat your words. But he hesitated there was something else he was considering, something you couldn’t reach for while his teeth met your neck. His hand slid up your thigh and gripped your ass hard, his other hand gripping the control panel.

You felt him shift under you, twisting till he was sitting sideways, legs resting on the floor between the two seats. Obi-Wan’s breath huffed, his eyes looking over you once more, searching for any hint of reservation. You kissed him deeply, the Jedi’s breath hitching for just a moment before your lips met only to be let out in a sigh. His arms held you tight against his body as he stood, pausing a moment to let you wrap your legs around his waist.

_Don’t be afraid to stop me._ His voice was urgent, rough even in your mind. He walked slowly, kissing you all the while. His clothed erection pressed against your cunt. You weren’t sure where you were going until cool metal met your exposed shoulders. Obi-Wan pressed you into the rough wall of the ship, arm sliding around the small of your back. You dropped to your feet quickly, running your hand over Obi-Wan’s length. The Jedi kissed you eagerly, fingering the waistband of your pants. You felt a hesitant plan form in his mind as he pulled away from you.

_Turn._ He stated simply, his voice filling your mind, not trusting himself to speak in a calm manner. You obliged happily, turning to face the wall. Obi-Wan pressed his hand in the middle of your back, the other hand firm on your hip till you were bent over. You braced yourself on the cold, frankly dirty, metal of the ship’s ramp. His hands were rough and quick as he pulled down your pants. You heard him mutter something under his breath, his hand palming your ass, a feeling of arousal floating between the two of you.

You shivered slightly in the cold air of the ship, thankful that your tunic had been pulled up slightly. A gasp escaped your lips as Obi-Wan’s tongue dragged softly over your clit. You hadn’t even heard him lower himself to the ground. He hummed in pleasure, taking his time exploring your entrance. Waves of pleasure washed over you, your knees buckling slightly. You became aware of Obi-Wan stroking himself slowly through his pants. At this point, you weren’t sure whose feelings were whose. Your own pleasure mingled with Obi-Wan’s, his finger teasing your entrance. Gods, you wanted him. This slow pace was killing you, your already obscenely wet cunt aching for him.

He felt your need, an air of amusement washing over you. _Eager for my cock, aren’t we darling?]_ Obi-Wan’s suggestive tone made heat rise in your core as he teased you, cirlcling your clit before sliding down. The Jedi slipped a rough finger into your entrance, parting your walls slowly, curling slightly to hit that oh so sweet spot. Your moans confirmed his statement, you couldn’t help but push back against his finger. Why did he feel the need to do this to you? String you along with just enough to keep you wanting more? He had been so eager on Sanrao, barely stopping to take his own clothes off.

“Please, Obi,” you moaned, trying to entice the Jedi.

Obi-Wan stayed silent behind you, the connection between you stagnant. You moved to look back at him confused, you could no longer sense his emotions. As you turned your head, a hand gripped your hair, pulling hard till you were staring at the roof of the ship. Your neck strained painfully for a moment as Obi-Wan pushed you forward roughly. You threw up your hands quickly, stopping your chest from meeting the ramp. Your fingers clung to the metal webbing, back arched into the perfect angle.

Obi-Wan smacked your ass hard, eliciting a gasp and flinch from you. He rubbed the spot tenderly, your skin still stinging. You could feel his cock poised just outside your entrance. His fingers returned to your clit, edging you towards release. You wondered what this looked like. You, half naked, tabards and tunic in disarray with your pants pulled just below your knees. You were pressed against a dirty ramp, hair being pulled hard by Obi-Wan whose elbow pushed into your back, moaning as he toyed with you. Maybe he wanted you to beg, show him that you really wanted it. Or maybe he was just enjoying watching you push against his fingers, arching your hips while trying to find that little bit of pressure that would send you over the top.

You opened your mouth, trying to find the right words to say as you felt his thick cock suddenly pushing against your soaking wet entrance. You were glad he couldn’t see your face as you gasped and moaned, Obi-Wan sliding deep inside you. You heard him grunt softly as his hips met yours. You took a shuddering breath, feeling so _full_ as your cunt squeezed his cock. Your fingers gripped the metal webbing of the ramp painfully as he pulled out, and started thrusting. Maker, you swore your body went limp, clinging desperately to ramps for support.

You decided at that moment you loved this. The way he bore into you while simultaneously pulling you back into him, your lungs stinging from getting just enough air to manage a few gasps. The way he treated you like a toy, using you in such a way that made heat rise in your core. The Jedi was relentless, his thrusts hard and fast. You couldn’t hear him under the noises filling the cabin of the ship. You felt the ship rumble beneath your feet, a beeping coming from the cabin. You tried to look towards the pilot’s seat, but Obi-Wan ignored it, still driving his cock into you.

His hand slid down between your legs to play with your clit once more, applying that wonderful pressure you had been missing. You choked on your words, the lack of proper air burning your lungs, “O-Obi, I’m gonna c-cum.”

His voice was strong in your mind, commanding, _Now_. You obeyed your Master, panting heavily, your legs shook precariously as you rode your pleasure on his cock, still thrusting into you. You heard Obi-Wan groan, a deep, low sound as he removed his hand from your clit and gripped your hip, driving his cock hard into you. You winced a bit in pain at his sudden forcefulness, his hand twisting hard in your hair, pulling you into a harsh angle, his elbow digging into your lower back. You realized he was cumming too, his cock pressing deep in you as he emptied his load inside you.

As your breathing quieted, you could still hear the beeping from the control panel. The connection between you and Obi-Wan opened once more and you felt like you were floating. Pleasure and relief dominated the flow between you, joy moving like a fast current under the surface. Obi-Wan let go of your hair, his hands holding your hips lightly. You rested your head against the ramp in relief, not caring that it was dirty or that your fingers cramped miserably. You were thankful, though, for the release on your back, flexing it slightly. You began to move away as you felt something heavy, and a bit sweaty, rest on your back. Obi-Wan’s breath was hot and ragged on your skin. He muttered something under his breath in a language you didn’t understand.

You unwrapped your fingers from the metal webbing of the ramp, opening and closing your hand to get the blood flowing back. Obi-Wan was still buried inside you as he placed a gentle kiss on your spine. You smiled to yourself, wondering if his age was playing into how tired he had become.

_I’m not old._ His voice was playful, yet warning. You laughed, a dumb smile spreading across your lips. You straightened up as you felt Obi-Wan pull away from you, his cock sliding out. You missed the feeling as soon as it left, his dick buried inside you, hands on your body. His cum coated the inside of your thighs as you turned. Obi-Wan had discarded his tabards and tunic, leaving him in just a brown undershirt that stuck to his skin in places. He was looking towards the pilot’s seat, mouth slightly agape as he caught his breath.

The beeping was starting to become annoying by now. You joined his gaze and looked towards the pilot’s seat. The ship floated still in space, the familiar hum of the engines quiet. The bright red and white hyperdrive ring floated just in front of the ship. Had it been that long already? You had barely noticed the time go by. You looked at Obi-Wan, his hair sticking to his forehead slightly. He pushed it back in one quick motion, looking at you with his eyebrows raised.

“What?” He asked, his accent thick.

You couldn’t help but giggle, pulling the Jedi Master into a hug. Obi-Wan laughed slightly in response, wrapping his arms around you. He kissed the top of your head, hand stroking your hair as he held you. You ran your hand over his arm, taking a moment for the first time to relish in how strong he was. It was barely any wonder that he had lifted you with ease. You mused that he could have fucked you with your back against the wall if you hadn’t been clothed. Obi-Wan chuckled, his chest bouncing slightly. You pulled away and looked at the Jedi, confused.

“I could have,” he hummed.

Your cheeks went red, remembering he could sense your thoughts and feelings too like this. Obi-Wan laughed again, pulling up his pants and fastening them. You looked at your own pants. Shit. You didn’t have anything to clean yourself up with. You briefly thought of the clothes in your pack as Obi-Wan kissed your forehead again before walking towards the pilot’s seat, the rest of his clothes in hand. You knew the docking process didn’t require you to be in a seat and it would probably take Obi a moment to pull up the path. He had spent a long time charting it, laboring over the tedious math that was required and typically done by droids.

You looked around the ship, your pack was nestled behind the co-pilot’s seat. Embarrassment rose in you. You didn’t want Obi to see you waddle up to your pack just to fish out your dirty clothes from the day before then proceed back further into the ship to clean yourself. You decided you could probably change shortly after you landed in Coruscant. You pulled your pants up quickly, rearranging your tunics and tabards into your belt. Your legs were wet, rubbing together slightly as you walked. You secretly delighted in it, feeling Obi-Wan’s cum dripping from your swollen cunt.

You picked up Master Silo’s lightsaber as you sat in the co-pilot seat, tracing a finger over the intricate carvings. A bit of shame filled you. He would have been disappointed in you for giving in to your desires. If he was watching you right now, you had hoped he looked away and willed the Force to forgive you. Obi-Wan had finished putting in the coordinates as you looked at him. He smiled at you, a feeling of appreciation and care floating between you. You smiled back, holding Master Silo’s lightsaber in both hands. His gaze flicked to your hands before turning away. He handed you your lightsaber without another glance, fastening his own to his belt. A cloud had formed in his mind and you didn’t dare try to reach into it.

You fastened the lightsabers to your belt and yourself into the seat as the ship lurched forward, easing slowly into the hyperspace ring. A light seemed to dawn on you, pulling the lightsaber from your belt once more. Obviously, Master Silo knew something you didn’t. You observed the carvings once more. He wouldn’t have taken you as his Padawan if not. You focused on the particularly well-carved man towards the beginning of the hilt, sitting high on their wall. He felt important, a prominent figure. You listened as the hyperspace engines roared to life, the ship lurching forward as Obi-Wan finished the sequence. You reached out with the lightsaber across the gap between the seats, pointing at the figure.

“Do you know who this is?” You asked the Jedi simply.

He glanced at you, eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. He leaned in to look where you were pointing, refusing to hold the lightsaber. You watched his face as he studied it, exquisite eyes tracing over the other carvings before turning to you. Obi-Wan gestured outwards with his still bare hand,

“It looks like me,” he suggested. “The pointed fellow looks to be Master Yoda and these,” he pointed towards the other two men. “Might be Master Windu and another Jedi. It looks like a depiction of some of the members of the Jedi High Council.”

You looked over the carvings again, turning the lightsaber in your hand like a madwoman. It felt like a fever dream. Master Silo knew you would form an attachment to Obi-Wan. When you reached the carving at the end, a man carrying a woman away in his arm, it felt like a rock had fallen on your chest. He knew Obi-Wan felt the same way for you. That’s why he had kept you apart for so long, playing it off as a disdain for Master Qui-Gon. It's why he pleaded with you to let it go. You looked at the rest of the lightsaber, tears threatening your eyes. So much of it was unfinished, Master Silo’s death shining on the bare surface.


	9. A Place in the Order

The ship lurched forward, singling the drop from hyperspace. You felt Obi-Wan’s mind press gently against yours. You tried to comfort him, comforting yourself more than anything. You shared your theory with him, explaining you had a fight with Master Silo the moment before his death. Obi-Wan remained silent, his face furrowed as he navigated the ship to the surface of Coruscant. You turned away, fearing for a moment you had upset the Jedi. You looked out the window, noticing the dark clothed figure of Anakin standing on the platform, hands folded behind his back. To his left was the unmistakable shape of Ahsoka, the color of her skin beautiful in the Coruscant day. 

You straightened yourself up a bit, fixing a fold in your tabards. Apparently, your arrival had been expected. The ship landed perfectly on the platform, Obi-Wan moved quickly to power down the vessel, letting out a sigh. You smiled to yourself, grateful the Jedi was a good pilot. You stood from the co-pilot's seat, your back slightly sore. As you moved, more of the thick liquid leaked between your legs. A slight blush burned at your ears, imagining your time with Obi briefly before grabbing your pack. Hopefully, you didn’t look too abashed as the ramp lowered. Obi strode out first, greeting Anakin and Ahsoka. Anakin spoke formally,

“I’m glad you two have made it back safely,” his gaze flickered to you briefly before turning back to Obi-Wan. “I’ve brought Ahsoka. The High Council expects you both immediately.”

You smiled slightly at the Togruta girl, a hint of jealousy flaring in you. It was still unfair that you weren’t going with Obi-Wan to Mandalore. Ahsoka had her own Master to learn from. It was Master Skywalker’s responsibility to teach her, not Obi-Wan’s. She smiled back at you widely, apparently excited for the trip.

“We’ll be off then,” Obi-Wan announced. “Y/n, be sure to study the Mid Rim section of the Corellian Run. Anakin will be here if you have any concerns.”

Obi-Wan walked away, Ahsoka following beside him. You stood with Anakin in an uncomfortable silence that ended when the pair were well away from you.

“I have my own business to attend to while they’re off playing delegate,” he turned to walk in the opposite direction. Something told you to follow him, stumbling slightly as you tried to keep up with his long strides. 

“I’ll take it you’ve met, Marshall Commander Cody?” 

You nodded, “Yes, we met on Ilum. Although, he didn’t say much.”

Anakin laughed slightly, a soft, breathy sound. His face softened considerably, relaxing into a pleasant demeanor. 

“They say a General’s Commander is much like himself. You’ll likely be given your own battalion of troops when you pass the Trials, provided this war is still going on. Since they’ll likely be gone for a few days, you should go to Kamino and say hi. It’ll be good for you to bond with them and learn.” 

You nodded, thanking the Jedi Master. _I’ll call you every night I’m gone. Be careful, darling._ Obi-Wan’s voice was distant in your mind, the connection you shared strained by the increasing distance. You smiled to yourself, warmth and affection flowing through your body. Yet, part of you still felt unsettled. Since you had become Obi’s Padawan, you hadn’t really been away from each other. He was always close by, just in another part of the Temple. Anakin looked at you skeptically. 

“If you need anything, I won't be going off planet.” 

His voice sounded strained, as if he was forcing himself into courtesy. You smiled as pleasantly as possible at the Jedi Master, “Thank you, Master Skywalker. I’ll be fine.” 

You had entered the temple some time ago, silence permeating the air between you. It was weird to walk beside Anakin, his figure looming over yours. You had never really thought of how much taller he was than Obi, accentuated by the dark clothing he wore. Something about the Jedi was unsettling, a wall separating you. When you tried to acknowledge it, feeling for something beyond the separation, it felt like a lightning bolt had struck your body. You visibly winced, turning to hide your face when Anakin looked at you. You walked together for a few more moments, admiring the calm halls of the Temple before parting ways. You listened to Anakin’s footsteps fade away before letting out a great sigh. It was so much work to keep appearances in front of other Jedi. You had already begun to miss Obi’s comforting presence. 

The day was growing old and you weren’t sure what to do. You stood still in a circular hall, four hallways leading from each side. A beautiful pattern had been made into the floor. You could study now as Master Kenobi had asked, although he was likely to be gone a few days so you could do that later. You could try to find a way to Kamino, maybe asking for an astromech droid to fly you. As you stood thinking, a voice called to you from one of the halls,

“Y/n! Hey! Long time no see,” a sweet, feminine voice called. 

You turned to see two of your fellow Padawan walking towards you, calling back, “Embry! Farren, how are you?” 

Embry, a human girl a few years younger, smiled pleasantly, fingers weaving in and out of her hair. She was always smiling, you thought. She had shown great ineptitude in fighting when you were younger, but her Force capabilities were much like your own. Farren stood beside her. You had only met the turquoise Rodian woman twice, once to learn her name and a second time to learn that you did not get along. Her large, pupil-less black eyes always seemed to be trained on your every movement. The older Padawan had not yet been deemed ready to take the Trials, a dishonor she had taken to heart. 

“Our Masters are sitting in a hearing for some criminal,” Embry spoke offhandedly. “Where is-,” she looked around the room and down the halls. “Is Master Kenobi nearby?” 

A stab went through your heart, quickly followed by suspicion. Her inquiring, child-like voice spoke in a way that made you feel protective. It sounded like she was a little too excited by the possibility. You looked between your fellow Padawan,

“Master Kenobi is away on diplomatic business.” You stated bluntly. 

The girls looked at each other disappointedly. Embry eyed you, brown eyes twinkling, “We were going into the city. Farren heard about this place that has the _best_ pink juice in the entire Galaxy. Come with us!” 

You looked at Farren, her expression characteristically blank as she stared at you, unspeaking. You weighed their request, wondering if it was worth it to go out with the girls. You leaned heavily towards no, watching Padawan disgrace themselves wasn’t particularly something you were for. But, something different in the back of your mind tugged, urging you to go with. Eventually, you nodded. 

“Sure. Give me some time to get ready and I’ll come,” you decided. 

Embry squealed happily, “Great! Meet us in an hour in the courtyard. And-” she stopped and pointed at your clothing, scrunching her face. “Wear something better than that.” 

The girls walked away, Embry’s high laugh echoing in the hall. You looked over your clothes, still a bit tousled. They were dirty, sure, but you hadn’t been able to change yet. You navigated the halls back to your room, growing aware of the pain in your back. You mused over the event again, imagining Obi’s cock sliding into you from behind, his muscles flexing as he held you. Was he thinking of you too? Was he imagining the next time you would be together? You reached out through the Force, searching for Obi-Wan. You felt him, far away in the Temple. He felt concerned, his mind racing through possibilities. You pushed a thought towards him, hoping he could feel you. 

***

You walked out of the temple nearly an hour later, freshly showered and clothed in a tank top and pants. Your cloak hung over your shoulders, a sight that called for some jeers from Embry. The air of Coruscant was hot and stiff today, pollution thick in the air. As you walked through the streets with your fellow Padawan, listening to their jokes and jests, you wished you were back on Sanrao, breathing the pure breeze of the forest. You felt too exposed in the ecumenopolis. There were eyes everywhere in the crowded city, staring at your trio. Jedi hardly ever went unnoticed in Coruscant, always characterized by their lightsabers. 

As you turned into an alley, you looked around suspiciously, red flags waving in your mind. If this establishment was so great, why was the alley bare? Why were there no guards? Normally, you would have stopped there, refusing to go in until you knew the truth. But Farren strode confidently to a bare door and knocked. It slid open effortlessly, filling the alley with loud, electronic music. Embry giggled in delight and grabbed your arm, pulling you into the club. The music was loud and the room dark. Bodies of nearly every species you could imagine filled the small space, moving as a group to the music. The smell of sweat broke through the crowd and you wrinkled your nose. Farren shouted happily from somewhere across the room, calling for you and Embry to join her. You found her at a standing table, 3 cups sitting on its surface. Embry bounced excitedly behind you, grabbing a cup. Farren held a cup of her own, her long fingers tapping on the table as she watched the crowd dancing, an amused look passing over her face. 

You took your place at the table and held the cup in your hands, a soft pink liquid swirling in it. It smelled pleasant enough. You watched as Embry downed the entire cup, not lifting it from her lips for even a moment. The look on your face must have been funny as she broke into a fit of laughter after giving you a smirking glance. You took a tentative sip and was immediately greeted by the taste of alcohol. It wasn’t overbearing by any means, but you hesitated, ultimately deciding not to drink the entire thing. Jedi did not consume alcohol and it greatly inhibited one’s Force abilities. Embry made a crude sound next to you, something between a laugh and a scoff. 

“Y/n! Drink up and enjoy! Don’t be such a skug.”

You ignored the girl’s egging, giving her a look you reserved for someone acting like an idiot. She downed a second cup. You looked over the crowd, watching the bodies dance. Several beings had noticed the arrival of your group, casting glances from opposite corners of the room. You sipped from the cup tentatively, trying not to draw any more attention than the other two girls were warranting. Of course Jedi would draw attention in a place like this. Women of a race you didn’t recognize danced on poles in the center of the room. 

“You know, Y/n,” Embry cooed, the alcohol thick on her breath as she leaned over the table towards you. “Master Kenobi is kriffin’ hot. You are soooo- lucky,” She drawled. 

The girls laughed in agreement, Farren finishing her cup. Embarrassment rose in you. Is this what they had invited you here for? To tell you that Obi-Wan was attractive? You scoffed at the girls ironically. You certainly couldn’t deny your attraction to the Jedi. It wasn’t impossible that others were attracted to him too. But you shook it off. They were making fools of themselves. You had lost sight of the figures you were watching during the interaction, you scanned the crowds once more. 

“What? Loth-cat got your tongue?” Farren teased. “Come on! Tell us about him. Have you seen what's under those drab robes?”

You gave a courteous chuckle and shook your head, dismissing the girls’ attention towards the subject. “Master Kenobi is a kind and true Jedi Master. I am lucky to be studying under his guidance.” 

The retort sounded rehearsed from the moment it left your lips. The girls looked at each other shrewdly, laughing all the while. Embry took another cup from a server that passed by and gave a great sigh, flipping her short, brown hair away from her face, gaze training on you. She rested her elbows on the table and swirled the drink in her hand, glancing at it briefly before speaking,

“Ya know, maybe I should just kill my Master too. Maybe then they’d put _me_ with Master Kenobi.” 

Their laughs beat in your ears like drums, anger rising in you. Your resolve to maintain composed broke at the accusation, “How dare you! Master Silo was a greater Jedi than you’ll ever be. I didn’t _ask_ to be given a new Master.” 

You slammed your hand down on the table with a final statement. The girls looked at you blankly. You scanned the room once more, trying to regain your composure. Several beings had stopped to stare at the group. You had made a scene. Movement flickered in the corner of your eye, something weaving through the crowd to come towards you. You looked at your fellow Padawans, 

“It's time to leave. You have done enough making fools of yourselves.”

You withdrew from the table, easing backwards into the shadows of the establishment. A few beings watched you, looks of disgust on their faces for ruining their moods. When their attention turned away, you pulled the cloak tight over your shoulders, easing the hood low over your brow. Embry and Farren left the table, casting graceless faces at you. You looked through the club, the door standing on the wall opposite to you. 

You walked towards it calmly, trying not to draw more attention to yourself. Your heart beat loudly in your chest. Is this what the Order had come to? A bunch of drunken Padawans and absent Masters? You felt like you were walking on a crumbling bridge, the surface shifting under your weight. You were halfway through the room when the door slid open. A male Trandoshan sauntered in, looking around before disappearing to your right in the mass of bodies. You kept your chin turned down, hiding your face under the shade of the hood. He passed without harm and you left the establishment, the night air uncharacteristically cool against your face. 

You walked back through the alley and to the main street, joining the steady flow of walking traffic. The air traffic buzzed loudly beside you, mixing with the cacophony of voices. Something bothered you about the calmness of the whole situation, suspicion creeping into your mind. You glanced at a hovering advertisement, it was late. Obi-Wan said he would call each night. You felt in your robe pockets, panic growing until you found your holo-pad. You quickened your steps, cloak flicking outward in the breeze. Finally, something good about this day. It had only been a few hours since he had left, but time moved quite differently throughout the Galaxy. You weren’t sure what time it was on Mandalore, making a quick mental note to add the clock to your own. Hopefully you hadn’t missed Obi’s call. What if he thought you didn’t want to talk to him? How would you explain to him that you were out drinking with your fellow Padawans instead of doing as he asked? Would he believe that you ‘just had a feeling you should go?’ 

You bumped into something hard, your shoulder bouncing off the rock hard surface. You grimaced slightly, looking up to see a yellowish-brown Houk man. You muttered a quick apology, averting your gaze as you circled around the giant, pressing through the crowd to continue on your way back to the Temple. 

“I don’t think so, Jedi,” the Houk’s gravelly voice threatened. 

His ginormous hand closed around your shoulder. You struggled against it, trying to pry his great fingers off of you. His pointed fingertips drug into your shoulder as he spoke into a device. A blaster hung across his back. 

“I have the girl, let's go.” 

Panic gripped your stomach. Something inside you screamed, _Maul_. You reached for your lightsabers, thanking yourself for never being without them. The blades sprung to life as you twisted, slashing at your captor’s arm. The Bounty Hunter was quick, releasing you just in time to save his arm from being sliced. You moved away from the Houk, taking a defensive position. There had to be more nearby. A crowd of people had formed, the flow of citizens stopped in fear of your lightsabers. The Houk shifted his blaster from his back, aiming it at you. You scanned the area quickly. There were too many people. The street was too crowded and narrow to move elsewhere. 

The Houk fired at you, the red bolt slicing through the air. You swung your lightsaber, the green blade deflecting it with ease. You watched the bolt slide through the air away from you, narrowly missing a passing speeder. A murmur of astonishment rippled through the crowd behind you, you backed into them, giving yourself a wider area to move. The Houk scoffed and aimed his blaster again, this time aiming at a citizen far to your left. You cried out, rushing to block the fire. 

Time seemed to move slowly, you watched as the Houk fired the blaster, the burst of fire sliding through the air. A flash of movement in front of you caught your attention, a blue light roaring to life. Farren appeared in a rush of movement, deflecting the bolt into a nearby building. The debris fell into the crowd, causing the entire mass to scatter. Her scales rippled in anger as she wheeled to face the Houk. 

She cried out, “Killing civilians was not part of the plan!” 

You felt the anger rolling from the Padawan like a constant waterfall. The jealousy brewing under her bewildered exterior. You tried to take advantage of the chaos, slipping your lightsabers away to blend in with the crowd. 

“Hold it, Y/n” Farren called. “You’re not getting away that easily.” 

You sighed, dropping your shoulders in disdain. You should have seen this coming. You turned back to face the Padawan, pushing your cloak from your shoulders as you flicked your lightsabers to life. A greedy look passed over Farren’s face as she held her own blue lightsaber at the ready, motioning for the Houk to stand back. The blade cast an eerie glow over her skin. She spoke roughly, letting her anger fill her voice, 

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this, Y/n. Thinking you're so special with your double blades, Kenobi’s shining Padawan.”

_This is confusing,_ you thought. You weren’t entirely sure what you had done to wrong your fellow Padawan, let alone why she would be angry with you. You faced each other, lightsabers illuminating the alley. You heard sirens in the distance. Someone must have called the authorities, you just had to keep them distracted. 

“This isn’t you Farren,” you called out. “Someone is feeding you lies.” 

The Rodian charged you, swinging her lightsaber in an erratic arc. You deflected it, again with ease. Anger flared in her again as she swung. You deflected the attack once more, swinging with Master Silo’s lightsaber to put distance between the two of you. You didn’t want to harm her. Her movements were predictable, anger overriding the nearly two decades of training she held. You locked lightsabers with the girl, her face curling into an odd snarl,

“Once I take you in, Maul will make _me_ his apprentice. No more cowering under the Jedi Council.” 

You swung your lightsaber, parrying the blade and kicked her away, foot landing square on her chest. The Rodian landed several feet away, wheezing. So he had gotten to her too, filled her head with lies and trickery. You almost felt sorry for the fallen Padawan. Maul had preyed on her insecurity, swaying her to the Dark Side with promises of power and control. You could feel his influence tugging on your mind, enticing you to lower your lightsabers, to give in. He would never stop hunting you. 

Seeing Farren’s ineffective attack, the Houk fired a quick succession of three blasts. You deflected the first two, the third barely missing your shoulder. Farren took advantage of your distraction and charged you again. This was beginning to get messy. You settled into a rhythm with the older Rodian, blocking and swinging as she attempted to overwhelm you. An idea sprung in your mind. You moved wide until you could see both Farren and the Houk Bounty Hunter. You could see the sirens speeding towards you, weaving through the deadly flow of air traffic. You reached within yourself, feeling for the Force. You pushed outward with the hand holding your lightsaber, two fingers pointing towards your hunters. 

The Force push knocked the Houk backwards, landing on his back, his blaster skipping across the pavement. Farren stumbled backwards, nearly falling as well. Desperation overtook your body, like a knife twisting in your chest. You turned and ran, feet pounding hard against the pavement. That familiar fog was forming in your mind again. You had to get away, away from his influence. You pushed past the crowd, not bothering to apologize when you bumped into someone. You eventually caught sight of the temple. You ran as hard as you could down the wide courtyard, towards the gates. The two Temple Guards standing on either side burst into action, their yellow pikes springing to life. You slowed, raising your lightsaber filled hands to pull down your hood. The guards lowered their weapons, the left one speaking, voice devoid of emotion, 

“Padawan Y/n, is there trouble?” 

You nodded, glancing behind you as you tried to catch your breath. “Padawan Farren has fallen to the Dark Side. I was met by her and a Houk Bounty Hunter in the streets. Padawan Embry may also be involved.” 

The guards looked at one another, folding their arms in the same manner. Their ornate white and gold masks stark in the Coruscant moonlight. You stared at the rectangular slits in the mask, trying to catch a glimpse of the Jedi beneath. “These are serious accusations, Y/n,” the right guard spoke in the same monotone manner.

You nodded, a bit offended the Temple Guards didn’t believe you. “I escaped when the authorities arrived. I believe Darth Maul is behind this.”

The guards looked at each other again, their movements synched perfectly as they pointed their pikes at you, the yellow lights sliding to life with the familiar woosh. You held your hands up defensively, confused. “Wha-what is this?”

“You’re coming with us for further questioning.” 

You weren’t sure which spoke. One ordered you to hand over your weapons and any other devices. You handed them your lightsabers and the holo-pad. You couldn’t believe this. You had just escaped being captured by a fellow Padawan and a hulking Houk Bounty Hunter. Now, you were being led away at lightsaber point by two Jedi Temple Guards who didn’t believe you. You hoped Obi-Wan wouldn’t call anytime soon. 

***

You didn’t sit in the cell for long. The blue laser gate deactivated as Master Yoda walked in. You wondered why no one else had come. You greeted the Grand Master with a bow, hands cuffed together in front of you. You waited for the Jedi to speak, knowing better than to address him before he was ready. He looked at you solemnly with sadly twinkling eyes. He produced Master Silo’s lightsaber from under his cloak. 

“Sit, Padawan, sit,” the old Master gently urged. 

You sat on the hard bench, Master Yoda still standing in front of you. The laser gate activated once more, casting an eerie blue sheen on the Jedi’s skin. It hummed gently in the silence. 

“Found, Padawan Embry was, drunk in a club on the Northern sector,” he spoke.

You nodded, opening your mouth to recount the details of the event. Master Yoda raised a hand to silence you. You tried not to make a noise of annoyance. People were always raising their hands to silence you these days. 

“Know what you are going to say, I do. Believe you, I do as well. Darkness descends on the Jedi Order, I fear.” 

You looked at the strange Jedi solemnly, knowing he could sense your turmoil. You eyed the lightsaber in his hands, 

“Master Yoda, if I may,’ You pointed to the lightsaber. “Did Master Silo tell you what he was carving?” 

Yoda eyed you defensively. You stuttered a rebuke, “I- I only ask because Master Kenobi believes that the High Council is depicted in the beginning. And,” you trudged on hesitantly. “I know that the rest of the carving is a recount of Master Silo’s life. There I am, towards the top.” 

The Jedi eventually spoke, “Kept many secrets, Master Silo did. Know of this tale, I do not.” 

Your will deflated a bit, accepting that the Jedi would not reveal any secrets. That was the way of the Jedi Order, you thought. Hide the truth, drive you to be living embodiments of their standard until you are a drone fighting in the name of ‘peace.’ 

“Arrived from Sanrao, an emissary has. Impressed by you and Master Kenobi, they were. New relations we are forming.” The green Jedi’s speech confused you at times.

_An emissary from Sanrao?_ You wondered if the Queen had taken it upon herself to see the Jedi Order for herself. You didn’t know the Sanrao had ships on their planet. You wondered if the King’s brother, in all his technical knowledge, had some hidden away. You smiled at the Jedi Master, pleased that your efforts had been acknowledged. The smile faded away as his face remained unchanged, reminding you, he didn’t come here to congratulate you. 

“Master Yoda, ever since I was rescued, I’ve felt something dark in my mind. I- I’ve felt Maul. Hunting me, trying to get me to betray the Jedi Order.”

Yoda looked at you knowingly. You got the sense he already knew everything you were telling him, but you continued anyways, “I- I won’t do it, of course! I’ll die before I betray the Order.” 

But were those words for you or the Grand Master? The back of your neck prickled, a deep sense of danger filling you. Your heart beat quickly, adrenaline coursing through your body, tensing as if ready for action. Yoda grumbled softly, bringing his forked hand to his head. You raised a hand to your own head, trying to find the source of the disturbance. Whatever it was passed as quickly as it came. You and the Grand Master looked at each other. 

Yoda did not speak for a while, staring into space away from you while he thought. You felt vastly exposed in front of him. As if every thought you had was plucked from the air the moment it came. You let silence fall over your mind, practicing the premeditation art taught to you all those years ago by the very being standing before you. 

“Know your heart is good, I do, Padawan Y/n,” his voice low. “Have courage and trust in the Force.” 

He set Master Silo’s lightsaber on the bench next to you, giving you a final look. You searched his expression for comfort, for hope or meaning, anything you could get from the Grand Master who set your life as a Jedi in motion. A small smile crept over his face, eyes softening. He shuffled from the room slowly, robes dragging on the floor. The gate did not reappear when he left. You took the lightsaber in your hands, examining the carvings once more. You made a mental note to wrap it in leather later, your grip had worn into some of the carvings. 

A guard appeared in the doorway, motioning you to leave. He handed you your lightsaber and the holo-pad and you left the cell in silence. You checked the holo-pad, no missed calls. Maybe an hour had passed since you sought refuge in the Temple. You left the area, stopping to look out a tall, thin window as you walked down a dark, empty hall. The Order was truly crumbling, wasn’t it? Masters distracted or dying in war as their Padawan fell prey to the Dark Side. You could feel it in you too. The connection to hate and anger. If you looked at it, it was a snarling red and black beast, pacing back and forth, waiting for you to let it out of the cage. You wondered if you were strong enough to defeat it, or if you would fall too. 

You missed Obi-Wan. His smile and the comfort of his presence. You leaned against the wall, fixating on a distant point outside the window. What would it be like if you didn’t have to deal with this beast? If you could embrace the Light and the Order? You could fight alongside Obi and win back the war, bring peace back to the Galaxy, live the rest of your days as partners. 

The thought was so sweet, you wished you could believe it. All things must fall before they can rise anew, you thought. The High Council had become tangled in a war, a delicate balancing act. You pushed away from the wall, resuming your walk back to your room. You had broken one of the fundamental rules of being a Jedi, formed an attachment. Not only had you done that, but you had acted upon it. To add more, _he_ had acted upon it. And for the first time in your life, you had felt warmth and comfort. You found yourself at an elevator to the tower holding your room. You pushed a button to call it, waiting for the doors to slide open before stepping into it. The box whirred quietly as you descended upwards. You thought about the days spent in the freezing night desert, living hand to mouth with Master Silo as you acted like the Council’s dogs, sniffing out the next clue. Now, you sat at their feet, a waiting warrior training under Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

You passed the door to Obi-Wan’s room, not noticing you had ventured to this section of the Temple. Your room was several floors down, on the opposite end of the tower. You must have pressed the wrong button. You stood outside his door, examining it for a moment in contemplative silence. It was plain, like every other door in this hall. You thought about going in, wondering if it would be weird to sleep in his place while he was gone. You recalled how comfortable the large bed was. Heat rose in your cheeks, of course it would be weird. What if he called and you were in his room? Just laying in his bed. You turned back to the elevator quickly, retreating to your own room. 

***

The sun rose, filtered light seeping into your room. You had slept like a rock, exhausted by the emotional events of the day before. You had been betrayed, led to a seedy club where Farren and Embry, your fellow Padawans until that point, had attempted to intoxicate you in order to bring you back to Maul. You let your head rest on the pillow, feeling the physical warmth of the blankets. The holo-pad sat on the bed beside you, a green light indicating you had not missed a call. You sighed slightly, a little disappointed. Before you had gone to sleep, you set a clock for Mandalore. You checked it now, the digital clock indicating it was late in the night there. Obi was probably asleep by now. A pang of jealousy struck you. What if he was with Satine? You imagined him with her, her beautiful blonde hair tied behind her head. 

You groaned, trying to shake the thought from your mind. Obi wouldn’t do that. You had felt how he felt for you, the bond you shared was new but strong. He wouldn’t give that up on a whim. Right? A sigh escaped your lips as you studied the ceiling, contemplating your actions for the day. You had a few options. You could go to Kamino and see Cody, as Anakin had suggested. You could study, as Obi-Wan had directed. You could seek out the Emissary from Sanrao. Or you could visit the atrium and spend your time with the fauna. The last option sounded most ideal, it had been ages since you had visited the area. As you thought, the holo-pad chirped beside you. You jumped slightly, shaken by the intrusiveness of the loud noise compared to the silence of the room. 

You were suddenly very nervous, self-consciousness rearing. You had just woken up, barely awake, let alone ready to accept a call. You fixed your hair quickly, wiping a hand over your face to shake away any sleepiness. It chirped urgently in your hand, reminding you to hurry. You clicked the button, holding the round device in the palm of your hand. A miniature blue hologram of Obi-Wan appeared. You sat up and folded your legs, knowing he could see exactly how you looked, dressed in only your tank top, too lazy to change the night before. You smiled at the figure. He was dressed in his own undertunic and pants, standing somewhere. He smiled back at you, 

“Hello, darling. I hope I didn’t wake you.” His voice was soft, gentle, his eyes seemed to roam your body.

You looked at the clock again, furrowing your brow. “No, I just woke up. But, why aren’t you sleeping, Obi?” You added the nickname with a small smile. 

He looked around the area he was in and chuckled. “Unfortunately, I’ve just returned to my room.” 

“Eventful day then, I suppose?” The Jedi laughed at your question.

“Like any other.” His face softened considerably as he looked at you. “I wish you were here, Y/n.” 

“I wish you were here,” you retorted. “The Temple is rather boring without you.” 

You could feel the connection between you flow back to life, despite the distance, it persisted. “I miss you, Obi,” you whispered. 

He smiled again, longing flowing both ways between you. “The planet Mandalore itself is uninhabitable, but Sundari is beautiful. You would have liked the Peace Park.”

“Liked?” You questioned, wondering if that was what you and Master Yoda had felt the night before. 

“Corruption runs deep on Mandalore. Things are not good here, I fear.” Obi-Wan ran his gloved hand over his beard, pulling slightly on the end as he crossed his arms in thought. You felt him pull away from you. Worried, you reached out. He looked back to you, seemingly surprised by his recession.

“No need to worry, dear, I’ll be back soon enough.”

You nodded, the idea of Satine drifting through your mind. You caught it before it could reach Obi-Wan, pulling back quickly. He had enough to worry about. He didn’t need to console you like a child over misplaced jealousy. Still, Master Silo’s warning from Ilum echoed in your mind. Obi-Wan spoke again, cutting off your train of thought, 

“So! Did you and Anakin do anything interesting today?” 

You laughed and shook your head, “Master Skywalker had other business to attend to. He suggested I visit Kamino and meet with Cody.” 

A thoughtful look crossed his face, “Ah yes! That _is_ a good idea. You can take R4 to Kamino if you like, she’s a good pilot.” 

You smiled, thanking him for his offer. You decided to question the Jedi further, “Obi-Wan, last night I felt something in the Force, something dangerous. Did something happen to you on Mandalore?” 

Obi-Wan looked away for a moment. You caught him in an instant, knowing he was about to lie, or at least considering it. “No, nothing that is cause for worry, at least.” 

You looked at him hard, a bit upset he was lying to you. You watched his face falter slightly, feeling your discontent with him. You softened, trying to let go. He was probably trying to protect you from whatever the truth was. You didn’t have much time with him, arguing wasn’t the best way to spend it. 

“Okay.” The word came out more broken than you had intended. You decided to change the subject, avoiding telling him of your encounter with the Bounty Hunter. “I noticed my grip on Master Silo’s lightsaber is wearing away at the carvings, I think I’ll wrap it today. Master Yoda said an emissary from Sanrao has arrived in Coruscant. Do you have any idea who it is?”

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully, looking at something in the area he was in. “The King said he was considering sending his son to Coruscant to serve as Ambassador to Sanaro. ‘Forging new destinies’ he said it. I wonder if the Sanrao children are Force-sensitive.”

The idea of a Sanrao, in their long, cat-like walk, wielding a lightsaber in its jaw made you laugh. Obi gave you a questioning look before seeing your mental image himself. He laughed alongside you, settling into a pleasant demeanor. 

“I miss you too, Y/n. But, I’ll be back soon. Don’t forget to study the Corellian Run as I asked.”

His voice flipped into that of a Jedi Master as he finished the sentence, signaling the closing of the conversation. 

You couldn’t help but smile back at the older Jedi, “I won’t forget. Sleep well, Obi.” 

He smiled back, warmth and longing still prominent in your bond. “Have a good day, Y/n. We’ll speak again tonight.”

The miniature image of Obi-Wan reached out to press a button and disappeared suddenly. You could still feel his conscious against yours. You smiled to yourself, happy to not feel so alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone~ I just wanted to say thank you for your patience. I'm still pretty new at writing ~smut~ but I'm having fun and working hard to develop new, enticing and descriptive scenes. I hope you all understand when I say I don't want to write too much. A lot of fic reading is imagination and I want you all to imagine yourselves and what you would do in the face of our beloved Obi-Wan (and Maul ;) ).


End file.
